Our Baby
by Hanny WYF-HZT
Summary: KrisTao fic m-preg. Trimester Kedua Minggu Keempat Belas. Berjenis kelamin apakah bayi mereka? Lelaki atau Perempuan?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Bukan punya author tapi Tuhan YME.**

**Genre : Romance, Fluff and Humor**

**Pair : KrisTao and others.**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : OOC, M-Preg, Yaoi, Boys Love, Typho(s), Aneh, GaJe, Alur, and Don't Like Don't Read.**

**Summary : Wu Tao, namja yang menjadi 'istri' seorang Wu Yifan ternyata tengah hamil. Apa saja yang akan Kris lakukan pada masa kehamilan 'istrinya' itu? Dan bagaimanakah anak mereka nantinya? Read it readers.**

**-oOo-**

**Our Baby**

**By**

**Kim Hanny**

**-oOo-**

**Chapter One**

Tao menghembuskan napas untuk yang kesekian kalinya malam ini.

Saat ini, pemuda berusia 22 tahun yang bernama lengkap Huang Zi Tao, yang dimana kini namanya sudah berganti menjadi Wu Tao. Terlihat sedang duduk dalam diam di balkon kamar miliknya dan juga suaminya sendirian.

Pandangan matanya yang terlihat kosong itu mengarah pada halaman rumahnya, ah bukan. Tetapi rumah suami tercintanya yang begitu luas dan indah juga tenang dari suara bising-bising dan hiruk pikuk perkotaan. Rumah besar nan mewah dengan halaman luas yang berada dipusat kota Seoul.

Pandangan mata yang kosong itu mengisyaratkan bahwa ia tengah memikirkan sesuatu, membuatnya terlihat seperti tengah melamun. Padahal langit malam ini begitu penuh dengan bintang-bintang yang bertaburan diatas sana. Namun ternyata, masih belum cukup untuk menarik perhatian pemuda berambut hitam itu dari lamunannya.

Pemuda itu tiba-tiba menutup kedua matanya sebentar, menyembunyikan bola mata obisidian indahnya, sebelum akhirnya ia membukanya kembali. Ia kemudian menunduk dan memperhatikan tubuhnya, lebih tepatnya pada perut datarnya yang terbungkus oleh piyama tidur bergambar panda miliknya.

Dengan perasaan yang amat ragu, Tao mengangakat tangan kanannya dan mulai mengusap-usap perutnya itu dengan pelan dan lembut. Begitu hati-hati dan juga penuh kasih sayang dalam setiap usapan yang ia berikan. Mungkin, bagi orang yang tidak tahu dan tidak mengerti apa-apa yang sedang terjadi padanya, menganggap Tao memegang perutnya seperti itu karena tengah lapar.

Tapi bukan begitu, bukan itu masalahnya. Wu Tao, istri pembisnis terkenal bernama Wu Yifan atau Kris Wu yang berumur 24 tahun ini, tengah mengandung alias tengah hamil. Kalian kaget? Author juga kaget setengah mati mendengarnya.

Dan usia kandungannya sekarang telah menginjak minggu keempat, pada trimester pertama masa kehamilan. Tao dan juga Kris mengetahui kehamilannya tadi sore di rumah sakit, disaat paginya Tao mengalami apa yang disebut dengan _'Morning Sickness'_. Bukan hanya itu saja, Tao juga merasa selera makannya selalu berubah akhir-akhir ini. Sedikit membuat Kris dan juga para pelayan kerepotan karenanya.

Dan memang, kehamilan Tao sudah direncanakan oleh Kris sejak pertama mereka berkomitmen untuk menikah. Maka dari itu, saat Kris mendengar Taozinya itu tengah mengandung, betapa bahagianya dia sehingga membuatnya langsung melompat-melompat tidak jelas di ruangan rumah sakit. Membuat Tao merasa malu melihat tingkah suaminya yang tidak biasa itu, tapi Tao juga turut merasa bahagia dirinya kini tengah mengandung anak dari orang yang ia cintai itu.

Sebagai seorang pebisnis, Kris bisa membelikan sebuah obat penumbuh rahim pada _namja_ yang harganya sangat mahal itu untuk istrinya. Obat yang hanya bisa digunakan satu kali seumur hidup itu ternyata membuahkan hasil pada Tao, padahal presentase keberhasilan obat itu 50%. Kabar itu jelas membahagiakan untuk Kris, sehingga dia bisa bersikap OOC seperti itu tadi sore di rumah sakit.

Sebenarnya, Tao awalnya menolak untuk meminum obat itu. Selain karena dia takut gagal, Tao juga belum siap untuk melewati masa kehamilan yang jangka waktunya itu adalah sembilan bulan. Dia juga memiliki alasan lain untuk menolak dirinya mengandung seorang anak dan alasannya itu adalah…

"Tao," panggil sebuah suara yang bernada lembut itu pada sosok pemuda yang masih tengah duduk diam di balkon.

Tao tidak perlu memastikan milik siapa suara itu, karena dia hapal betul dengan nada suara itu. Nada suara yang selalu hadir didalam mimpinya dan juga yang selalu ia dengar di indera pendengarannya selama hampir lima tahun lamanya.

Tao langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan berbalik, mendapati suaminya Kris yang bertelanjang dada dengan handuk yang melingkar di pinggangnya dan handuk kecil dilehernya. Ia baru saja selesai mandi rupanya. Tao tersenyum simpul pada Kris. "Cepat pakai baju tidurmu, kau bisa masuk angin jika bertelanjang dada seperti itu di malam hari," nasihat Tao dengan penuh perhatian pada Kris.

Kris berdecak sebal dan mulai berjalan menuju balkon, dimana istirnya itu kini tengah berdiri menghadap padanya. Ia berjalan menuju samping istrinya dan mendudukkan dirinya dikursi lain, masih disamping kursi milik Tao yang tadi istrinya itu duduki.

Tao kali ini yang berdecak sebal melihat Kris yang tengah duduk itu, sekarang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil. Tao kembali mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang berada disebelah suaminya itu. Lalu dengan tiba-tiba, Tao mencubit lengan Kris, membuat _namja_ berambut pirang disampinya itu merintih sakit dan langsung menatap kesal padanya.

"Kenapa kau mencubit lenganku Taozi? Jahat sekali," kata Kris seraya mengelus bekas cubitan Tao pada lengannya, yang ternyata menimbulkan bekas kemerahan. Tao benar-benar niat untuk mencubitnya ternyata. Sehingga membuat bekas kemerahan itu tercetak jelas pada lengannya.

Tao melipat kedua tangannya didada, ia menatap lurus wajah suaminya dengan raut wajah jengkel. "Karena _gege_ tidak mendengarkan ucapan Tao barusan. Tao kan bilang _gege_ harus ganti baju supaya _gege_ tidak masuk angin," ujarnya dengan nada kesal, namun terdengar lucu di telinga Kris.

Kalau kalian ada yang merasa heran kenapa Tao masih memanggil suaminya dengan sebutan '_gege'_. Itu karena keinginan suaminya sendiri yang meminta Tao untuk memanggilnya seperti itu. Selain karena panggilan itu adalah panggilan sayang Tao untuknya dahulu. Bagi Kris, dengan Tao memanggilnya seperti itu, ia selalu merasa awet muda dan selalu teringat akan masa pacarannya dahulu dengan Tao.

Meskipun juga sebutan '_gege'_ sudah umum Tao gunakan pada orang lain. Namun, nada panggilannya jelas berbeda, panggilan '_gege'_ untuknya terdengar begitu spesial. Itu juga alasan kenapa Kris ingin Tao terus memanggilnya dengan embel-embel '_gege'_.

Kris memutar bola matanya bosan mendengar ucapan Tao barusan, Kris menghiraukannya begitu saja dan mulai menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Tao. Tao sedikit terkejut akan hal itu, tapi ia mulai bisa menyamankan duduknya dengan kepala Kris yang kini bersandar dibahunya sekarang. Tao menciumi aroma mint rambut Kris yang membuat perasaannya menjadi sedikit lebih rileks.

Tanpa sadar, mereka berdua menatap kearah yang sama, menatap langit malam yang tengah bertabur bintang diatas sana. Mereka terdiam sebentar untuk menikmati keheningan diantara mereka, keheningan yang membuat hati mereka terasa hangat dan teduh.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana? Kenapa duduk diam diluar saat malam hari seperti ini?" gumam Kris memecah kesunyian diantara mereka berdua, membuat Tao langsung melirik wajah tampan suaminya itu dalam diam. "Angin malam juga bisa membuatmu sakit, dan bukan hanya itu," sambung Kris dengan senyum kecil diwajahnya.

Kris mulai mengangkat satu tangannya dan mulai mengusap-usap perut Tao menggunakan telapak tangannya dengan lembut dan juga penuh kasih sayang. Sama seperti apa yang Tao lakukan pada perutnya beberapa saat yang lalu itu. "Bayi kita juga bisa sakit _chagiya_~," lanjut Kris seraya mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Tao dan menatap lurus istrinya itu dengan penuh cinta.

Tao tersenyum kecil dan tertawa pelan. "Hanya _gege_ yang sering masuk angin jika terkena angin malam. Sedangkan Tao kan tidak pernah sama sekali _ge~_," ujarnya masih sambil tertawa kecil. Sebuah tawa renyah yang sangat disukai oleh suaminya itu. Kris langsung memasang wajah cemberut miliknya pada sang istri yang masih tertawa renyah itu.

"Karena itu, aku takut bayi kita sangat mirip denganku. Tidak tahan terhadap dengan angin malam," timpal Kris yang sesaat kemudian kembali mengusap perut datar Tao dengan pelan.

"Kalau begitu, Tao harap dia tidak mirip dengan _gege_ tapi mirip dengan Tao," balas _namja_ berambut hitam itu pada sang _namja_ berambut pirang.

Kris mendengus sebal. "Kalau dia mirip denganmu aku bisa terkena penyakit gula. Karena dikelilingi oleh dua manusia yang sangat manis~ sekaligus," gurau Kris sembari terkekeh pelan, berbeda dengan Tao yang wajahnya memerah karena malu digoda oleh Kris oleh ucapannya barusan.

Walau Tao sudah mendengar gombalan-gombalan Kris yang tidak terhitung banyaknya. Tetap saja, setiap Kris memberikan pujian dan gombalan padanya, Tao tidak bisa menghentikan suhu panas dipipinya yang tiba-tiba sering meningkat itu. Karena pada dasarnya, Tao memang sangat menyukai Kris yang selalu memuji dirinya, selalu ada kesungguhan dalam nada suara Kris saat suaminya itu memuji dirinya.

Tao mulai mempoutkan bibirnya lucu, namun wajah manisnya itu masih merona. "Kris _ge_! Berhentilah menggombal, aku sudah bosan tahu mendengarnya," kata Tao dengan nada ketus, sesaat setelah itu ia langsung membuang mukanya dari hadapan wajah sang suami.

Kris kembali terkekeh pelan dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia tahu bahwa Tao berbohong dengan ucapannya tadi. Karena Kris sangat mengenal istrinya ini, yang selalu merona dan blushing jika ia menggoda atau mengucapkan ucapan berupa pujian pada sang istri.

Kris mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Tao yang masih tidak mau menatap dirinya. Kris menahan berat tubuhnya yang saat ini tengah mendekatkan dirinya pada sang istri, menggunakan satu tangannya yang bertumpu pada lengan kursi.

"Bohong, kau selalu senang saat aku memujimu, benar begitu kan Taozi? Wajah blushingmu itu adalah buktinya," bisik Kris pelan hampir berdesis ditelinga kanan Tao.

Tao tersentak sekaligus merinding saat Kris berbisik pelan ditelinganya. Suara Kris benar-benar sangat sexy dan terdengar serak, membuat rona di pipi Tao semakin terlihat jelas. Kontan Tao memalingkan kembali wajahnya untuk berhadapan dengan wajah tampan suaminya.

Tao menahan napasnya saat jarak wajahnya dan wajah Kris sangat dekat. Begitu dekat, bahkan hanya dengan sebuah dorongan kecil saja, Kris sudah bisa mengecup bibirnya saat ini. Tao masih tetap diam, ia menatap lurus bola mata karamel milik suami tercintanya itu. Mempertemukan kedua bola mata mereka masing-masing dalam satu garis lurus.

Melihat Tao yang hanya diam membeku seperti itu, membuat Kris kembali tertawa dan makin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah manis istrinya. Hal tersebut jelas saja membuat dahi dan hidung mereka saling bersentuhan satu sama lainnya.

"Wajahmu memerah _my love_~, seperti apa yang aku katakan," kata Kris pelan, yang sesaat kemudian mulai mengecup bibir istrinya itu dan memagutnya dalam sebuah ciuman yang begitu dalam. Tidak memberikan kesempatan bagi sang istri untuk membalas ucapannya.

Tao sedikit terkejut, ia sudah tahu cepat atau lambat suaminya pasti akan menciumnya jika jarak mereka sedekat ini. Tao mulai menutup kedua matanya perlahan, menikmati bagaimana suaminya itu kini tengah mencium bibirnya. Rasanya sungguh memabukkan, begitu lembut dan dalam, membuatnya semakin hari semakin jatuh cinta pada _namja_ pirang dihadapannya ini.

Kedua tangan Tao mulai terangkat dan memeluk belakang kepala dan juga leher sang suami. Satu tangannya yang berada dibelakang kepala Kris, mengusap-usap rambut pirang Kris yang masih agak sedikit basah. Sedangkan satu tangannya yang berada dileher Kris ia tarik, untuk memperdalam ciumannya tersebut.

Kris masih terus menciumi bibir plum istrinya, bibir yang tidak pernah membuatnya bosan untuk ia kecup dan ciumi itu. Tak terhitung jumlahnya, berapa kali ia merasakan bibir istrinya ini. Bibir yang terasa begitu pas dengan bibirnya, terasa begitu manis dan begitu memabukkan bagi dirinya.

Tao mulai mengerang pelan dalam ciumannya, disaat lidah hangat Kris mulai mencoba masuk kedalam mulutnya.

Saat Tao akan membuka mulutnya, Tao langsung membuka kedua matanya lebar-lebar dan melepaskan ciuman mereka dengan paksa. Kris amat terkejut, disaat ciumannya bersama Taozinya itu tiba-tiba terhenti begitu saja. Ia kemudian menatap Tao yang saat ini tengah menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan.

Kris hendak bertanya dengan apa yang terjadi pada istrinya itu, namun terputus saat Tao dengan tergesa-gesa segera berlari ke dalam kamar mereka dan pergi menuju kamar mandi. Kris mengerang kecewa, kenapa hal seperti ini harus datang disaat yang tidak tepat? Disaat dia juga Tao tengah bermesraan dan tengah memadu kasih, hal itu benar-benar membuat Kris jengkel.

Dengan langkah gontai, Kris segera berjalan menyusul sang istri yang saat ini tengah berada di dalam toilet. Namun sebelum itu, ia memakai piyama tidurnya yang sudah Tao siapkan dikasur. Tidak ingin terkena flu karena angin malam yang menyentuh kulitnya.

**Toilet Kamar**

"Hooeekk, hooeekk,"

Tao kembali memuntahkan sesuatu dari dalam mulutnya, namun tidak ada yang keluar dari sana. Hanya beberapa tetes saliva saja yang ada, padahal dia tadi benar-benar merasa amat mual dan ingin memuntahkan sesuatu dari dalam perutnya sesegera mungkin. Tapi ternyata, tidak ada apapun yang keluar dari sana.

Tao kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan mengambil beberapa lembar tissue untuk mengelap mulutnya, namun ia kembali membungkuk dan muntah lagi. Dan seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, hanya beberapa tetes saliva saja yang keluar dari dalam mulutnya.

Tao masih membungkuk dihadapan wastafel kamar mandinya dengan napas yang terengah-engah. Ia tersentak saat seseorang tiba-tiba memijat-mijat lehernya dengan lembut, ia menatap cermin dihadapannya untuk melihat orang tersebut. Dan ternyata adalah suaminya sendiri, Kris yang saat ini sudah memakai piyama tidurnya sendiri.

"Kau baik-baik saja Taozi?" tanyanya khawatir. Tao mengangguk dengan lemah, yang justru membuat suaminya itu malah semakin khawatir dengan keadaannya. Kris mengambil beberapa lembar tissue dengan tangannya yang lain dan mengusapkan tissue itu disekitar mulut Tao dengan lembut.

"Apa perlu kita panggil Joonmyun kemari untuk memeriksa keadaanmu?" tanya Kris lagi yang ingin memastikan keadaan istrinya itu baik-baik saja. Tao menggeleng pelan. "Tidak usah, Suho _gege_ pasti sedang sibuk saat jam-jam seperti ini. Aku juga tidak enak pada Lay _gege_ jika Suho _gege_ terus datang kemari hanya untuk memeriksaku," jawabnya lesu.

Kris menghela napas pasrah. "Tapi aku khawatir dengan keadaanmu panda," aku Kris seraya menatap Tao dengan perasaan bersalah. Bersalah karena ia bersikeras ingin memiliki anak dan membuat Tao menderita seperti ini karenanya. "Maafkan aku," sambung Kris dengan raut wajah sedihnya.

Tao merasa tersentuh dengan ucapan Kris, ia benar-benar sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaannya. Tapi Tao juga merasa menyesal karena membuat Kris sedih, ia tahu bahwa Kris menyalahkan dirinya karena kemauannya untuk memiliki seorang anak. Tidak ingin membuat suaminya itu bersedih lebih lama lagi, Tao mulai mendekatkan dirinya pada Kris dan memeluknya, menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang sang suami.

"Aku tidak marah, aku tidak menyesal, tapi aku bahagia _ge_. Aku bahagia bisa mengandung anak kita, seorang anak dari orang yang aku cintai di dunia ini," gumam Tao dengan nada jujur, membuat Kris terenyuh dan langsung tersenyum mendengarnya. "Jangan menyalahkan dirimu lagi Kris-_ge_," lanjut Tao yang makin mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh Kris.

Kris membalas memeluk pelukan sang istri. Ia kemudian mengecup puncak kepala Tao cukup lama, merasa berterima kasih kepada Tao atas pengertiannya. Setelah itu, mereka berdua berpelukan beberapa saat di dalam sana, memberikan kehangatan mereka pada pasangan mereka masing-masing.

**-oOo-**

"Sekarang bagaimana? Kau sudah agak baikkan?" tanya Kris disaat mereka kini tengah duduk didepan televisi besar, menonton acara show favorit Tao. Tao mengangguk dan menatap kebelakang, kepada suaminya yang sedang memeluknya sekarang, karena Tao duduk dalam pelukan sang suami.

"Sudah agak baikkan _ge_~," balas Tao singkat. Tao terlihat berpikir sejenak. "Mungkin bayi kita tidak suka melihat _daddy_ dan _mommy _nya bersedih, makanya keadaanku cepat membaik," canda Tao dengan tawa pelan, Kris tersenyum kecil dan mengecup bibir Tao kilat. Kris juga terlihat berpikir sebentar, membuat Tao menatapnya dengan pandangan heran.

"Hm, kurasa saat kau mual tadi karena _baby_ kita juga Taozi," gumamnya. Tao menaikkan alisnya bingung. "Maksudnya _ge_?" tanya Tao tidak mengerti. Kris terkekeh pelan dan mulai mengusap-usap perut datar Tao pelan, yang dimana anaknya dan Tao itu kini tengah berkembang didalam sana.

"Mungkin dia tidak suka _daddy _nya ini terus bermesraan dengan _mommy _nya, sepertinya dia cemburu _my_ _love_," ujarnya yang membuat Tao tertawa kecil karena guyonan Kris barusan. Tao kemudian menyimpan satu tangannya diatas tangan Kris yang mengusap perutnya.

"Hmm~ jika memang benar begitu, berarti _baby_ kita ini sangat protektif pada _mommy _nya. Sama seperti _daddy_ nya ini," kata Tao seraya mendelik nakal pada Kris. Kris cemberut dan mendengus sebal. "Hei, itu wajarkan jika aku tidak suka saat kau berdekatan dengan lelaki atau perempuan lain," terang Kris jujur.

Tao memutar bola matanya. "Saat Suho _gege_ memeriksa denyut nadiku tadi sore, kenapa kau _mendeath glarenya_? Suho _gege_ kan sudah punya Lay _gege_ dan mereka sudah bertunangan, kenapa cemburu hanya karena itu, _daddy_~?" elak Tao yang makin membuat raut wajah sang suami makin down.

"Oke oke, aku akui itu," balas Kris menyerah. Ia kemudian menatap Tao dengan mata teduhnya, membuat sang istri yang berada dalam pelukannya itu terhipnostis oleh keteduhan matanya. "Aku tidak suka saat orang lain menyentuhmu, karena kau hanya milikku seorang," lanjut Kris seraya tersenyum hangat pada Tao.

"_Over protective_," balas Tao sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. "Tapi Tao suka ehehe~," sambung Tao dengan kekehan pelan. "Sudah kukira," timpal Kris seraya menghela napas pelan.

Tao tertawa kecil dan mulai mengubah posisi duduknya dalam pelukan Kris. Ia kini membalikkan tubuhnya, membuatnya berhadapan langsung dengan Kris. Tao mulai melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Kris dan kedua kakinya yang memeluk pinggang Kris.

"_I Love you ge_~" kata Tao seraya tersenyum manis pada Kris. Kris terkekeh, tidak menyangka Tao mengubah posisinya seperti ini untuk mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"_I Love u too Tao, so much,_" balas Kris yang sesaat kemudian mulai menyatukan bibir mereka berdua dalam sebuah ciuman. Kedua tangan Kris mulai memeluk punggung Tao dan mendekapnya erat.

Mereka berciuman untuk beberapa menit disofa, sebelum akhirnya Kris melepaskan ciumannya dan mulai beralih mengecup leher Tao dengan lembut. "Nghh~ Kris _ge_," lenguh Tao saat Kris membuat tanda kissmark disana.

Kris kemudian mematikan televisi dan mengangkat tubuh Tao dalam gendongannya, sebelum akhirnya ia berjalan pelan menuju kasur. Kris lalu membaringkan tubuh Tao di kasur berukuran king size milik mereka berdua dan mulai menindih tubuh istrinya itu. Kris pun kembali mencium bibir plum milik Tao, menciuminya dengan penuh cinta dan juga nafsu.

"Mmhh~" erang Tao dalam ciumannya itu. Kris mulai melumat bibir sang istri disaat ia mendengar melodi indah tersebut. Kris tersentak saat tubuhnya didorong paksa dan membuatnya kini terbaring disamping Tao. Kris ingin protes tapi terhenti saat Tao turun dari kasur dan berlari menuju toilet.

"Hooeekkk,"

Kris terdiam, ia kemudian mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat dan mulai menjambak rambut pirangnya dengan kesal. "Bayi kecil itu! Dia benar-benar tidak suka melihatku bermesraan dengan _mommy_ nya, dasar bayi nakal," gumam Kris seraya menatap pilu pintu kamar mandi.

"Itu artinya aku tidak bisa 'menyentuh' Taoziku, siaallllll," geram Kris yang kini mulai memukul-mukul bantal yang tidak berdosa disampingnya itu tanpa ampun.#poor buat bantal

**TBC**

Hurrayyy akhirnya aq membuat ff m-preg KrisTao juga#lari-lari keliling monas

Gimana? Aneh apa enggak?

Ini adalah ff pengganti dari "Ghost Apartement" yang udah mau tamat.

Jujur, aq senyum-senyum sendiri baca ff ini. Kalau di khayalin OMG! Benar-benar deh KT romantis sangat~ XD

Mian, tadinya mau barengan sama "Exo In Kindergarten" tapi author gak punya waktu ngetik lagi *deep bow* jadi mungkin besok atau hari selasa.

**Mind to Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Our Baby **

**Chapter Two**

**Warning : Typho(s), Alur, dll.**

**-oOo-**

**Trimester Pertama, Minggu Kelima**

"Taozi, bangunlah,"

Kris memanggil istrinya Tao yang saat ini masih tertidur pulas disampingnya, ia mulai menepuk-nepuk pipi istrinya itu dengan lembut agar terbangun. Bukan tanpa alasan Kris membangunkan sang istri saat ini, hal itu karena sekarang, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi dan sudah waktunya bagi mereka berdua untuk bangun dan sarapan. Para pelayan pun sudah selesai menyiapkan sarapan bagi mereka di ruang makan yang berada dilantai satu.

"_Chagiya~ my love~_ bangunlah, ini sudah pagi," panggil Kris lagi saat ia tidak mendapatkan respon dari Tao.

Masih tidak ada respon.

Tao masih tertidur pulas dengan selimut yang menutupinya hingga sebatas leher. Kris menggelengkan kepalanya dan mulai jahil kepada istrinya. Ia menyibakkan sedikit selimut yang menutupi leher istrinya dan mulai menggelitik leher istrinya itu agar bisa cepat bangun dari tidurnya. Titik yang Kris sentuh itu adalah titik tersensitif istrinya yang merupakan cara terbaik juga untuk membangunkannya.

Merasakan sebuah sentuhan yang menggelitik lehernya. Tao mulai bergumam tidak jelas dalam tidurnya, ia mulai bergerak-gerak gelisah diatas kasur. Sebelum akhirnya pemuda manis bersurai bak mutiara hitam itu menguap dan membuka kedua matanya perlahan-lahan, lalu mengerjap-ngerjapkannya beberapa saat. Kris tersenyum tipis mendapati istrinya sudah terbangun, ia segera melepaskan tangannya dari leher Tao.

Setelah pandangannya mulai jelas, Tao menatap kesamping kanannya, menatap suaminya yang kini tengah tersenyum padanya. "_Morning babe_," sapa Kris seraya memberikan kecupan singkat pada bibir dan dahi sang istri. Tao membalas senyum Kris dan mulai duduk dari posisi tidurnya, ia kemudian memeluk suaminya itu dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya di dada bidang Kris dengan nyaman.

"Masih ngantuk _ge_~," gumam Tao dengan suara pelan namun begitu merdu ditelinga sang suami. Kris terkekeh pelan dan mengusap-usap rambut hitam nan halus milik istrinya itu dengan sayang. "_No love_. Kau tidak boleh tidur lagi, kau harus sarapan agar _baby_ kita tidak kelaparan didalam sana," ujar Kris sambil melirikkan kedua bola matanya pada perut Tao yang tertutup oleh piyama tidur.

Tao mengangkat kepalanya dari dada Kris dan menatap lurus suaminya itu dengan wajah cemberut. "_Baby_ kita tidak keberatan aku tidur lagi _ge_~," ucap Tao memelas pada sang suami.

Kris menghela napas kecil. "Tentu saja dia akan seperti itu, karena dia sangat menyayangi _mommynya_," ucapnya seraya tersenyum. Kris kemudian menggerakkan satu tangannya untuk mengusap perut sang istri. "Dia pasti akan tumbuh jadi anak yang keras kepala, tidak akan mempedulikan dirinya sendiri demi orang yang ia sayangi,"

Tao tertawa pelan mendengar ucapan Kris atau mungkin keluhan suaminya itu. "Kedengarannya seperti _gege_ mengucapkan sifat _gege_ sendiri," guraunya dengan kekehan pelan.

"Tentu saja, lagi pula kan dia anakku dan juga kau Taozi," timpal Kris cepat. "Sudah pasti sifatku menurun juga padanya," sambung Kris dengan satu tangannya yang masih mengusap perut sang istri. Tao hanya mengangguk kecil dan kemudian kembali tertawa dengan renyah.

"Kita kebawah sekarang dan sarapan, aku sudah lapar," ajak Kris yang diangguki setuju oleh Tao. Kris tersenyum, ia kemudian menyibakkan selimut tebal yang masih membungkus mereka berdua dan turun dari kasur. Pemuda berambut pirang itu lalu menatap Tao yang masih duduk diam dikasurnya, ia memberikan satu tangannya pada sang istri untuk digenggam. Alisnya langsung bertaut saat Tao tidak menerima uluran tangannya tersebut, tetap diam diatas kasur.

"Kenapa masih diam dan tidak turun dari kasurmu Taozi?" tanyanya heran. Tao hanya tersenyum nakal dan membuka kedua tangannya lebar-lebar. "Gendong~," pintanya dengan nada manja dan tidak lupa memasang panda _eyes_ andalannya pada Kris.

Kris menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, ia terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah manja dan kenak-kanakkan istrinya itu. Tak bisa menolak permintaan sang istri, ia pun mendekat pada Tao dan mulai menggendongnya ala _bridal style_. Dengan kedua tangan sang istri yang melingkar indah di leher jenjangnya.

"Kau senang sekarang, panda manisku, hm?" tanya Kris pada Tao saat Tao sudah ada dalam gendongannya. Tao mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya lucu dan tersenyum manis padanya. "Jangan menggodaku _love_. Aku bisa 'memakanmu' dengan tiba-tiba," ujar Kris dengan menampilkan smirk andalan ehem mesumnya ehem pada sang istri.

Tao langsung mempoutkan bibirnya kesal dan mengetuk belakang kepala Kris dengan satu tangannya. Membuat suaminya itu berdesis pelan karena sakit. "Gege _pervert_, _gege_ tidak boleh melakukan hal 'itu' selama Tao hamil," ujarnya dengan nada mengancam pada Kris.

Kris memutar bola matanya bosan dan sesudahnya ia mendengus sebal. "Aku tahu itu. Lagi pula, _baby_ kita selalu menghalangi jalanku saat aku ingin memakanmu Taozi," ucap Kris dengan nada sebal. "Jangan salahkan _baby_ kita _ge_, dia hanya ingin menyelamatkan _mommynya_ dari _daddynya_ yang _pervert_~" canda Tao.

Tao lalu terkikik pelan melihat wajah kesal dan murung Kris, karena sudah hampir sebulan lebih ia tidak bisa menyentuhnya disaat ia kini tengah hamil. Jangankan menyentuhnya, menciuminya saja Kris kesulitan karena selalu ada gangguan. Membuat Tao merasa kasihan pada suaminya ini, karena hal semacam itulah Kris hanya bisa melakukan rutinitas intimya dengan bersolo ria di dalam kamar mandi.

"Jangan cemberut seperti itu _ge_~, hanya kurang dari delapan bulan lagi," ucap Tao yang sesaat kemudian mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah tampan Kris. Ia lalu berbisik pelan, menggumamkan sesuatu ditelinga Kris. Hal itu langsung membuat wajah suaminya itu blushing parah. Tao mengedipkan satu matanya nakal pada Kris dan tertawa kecil melihat raut wajah Kris yang semakin blushing tersebut.

Kris menatap istrinya dengan raut wajah tidak percaya. "O-oke _gege_ akan bertahan selama delapan bulan, _gege_ janji," kata Kris dengan tarikan napas yang berat, sangat terkejut dengan apa yang istrinya tadi bisikkan. Membuatnya sedikit bersemangat untuk bertahan atau berpuasa melakukan hubungan intimnya dengan sang istri selama delapan bulan. Kris sangat tertarik dengan _reward_ yang tadi Tao bisikkan jika ia berhasil menahan hormonnya selama delapan bulan ini.

"Nah _ge_~ ayo kita sarapan!" seru Tao dengan semangat dalam gendongan Kris. Kris tersenyum kecil dan mulai menggerakkan kakinya untuk keluar dari dalam kamar mereka berdua menuju ruang makan di lantai satu. Tapi sebelum itu, ia menuju kamar mandi terlebih dahulu.

"Sebelum kita sarapan, cuci mukamu dahulu dan gosok gigi, oke?" kata Kris yang diangguki oleh Tao. Kris dan Tao –yang masih dalam gendongan sang suami- pun mulai berjalan menuju toilet sebelum mereka berdua pergi menuju ruang makan di lantai satu.

**-oOo-**

Para pelayan di kediaman keluarga Wu terlihat tersenyum-senyum kecil melihat Kris yang tengah menggendong Tao menuju meja makan. Terlebih dengan mereka berdua yang masih santai memakai piyama tidurnya. Kris hanya terkonsen menggendong Tao dengan hati-hati, sedangkan Tao bersenandung kecil dalam gendongannya.

Kris terlihat memikirkan sesuatu dan sebuah seringai pun tertampang diwajah tampannya. Ia melakukan sesuatu itu dan membuat Tao terkejut setengah mati.

"_Gege_! Jangan nakal, dasar _pervert_," pekik Tao dengan wajah memerah sempurna saat Kris sengaja menarik pantat Tao menuju selangkangannya. Bisa Tao rasakan 'itu' Kris yang menekan pantat kenyalnya. Dan Kris hanya terkekeh pelan melihat reaksi Tao, ia hanya ingin membalas dendam karena harus menggendong istrinya itu pagi-pagi seperti ini.

"Hentikan _ge_! Jangan diulangi terus-menerus, dasar naga _pervert_!" seru Tao dengan wajahnya yang sudah blushing parah berbarengan dengan tubuhnya yang mulai meronta-ronta dalam gendongan suaminya itu. Dan Kris, ia hanya bersiul-siul pelan seakan tidak melakukan sesuatu apapun pada istrinya.

"Ahh~ pasangan yang sangat romantis, membuatku iri saja," cetus seorang _namja_ bertubuh tinggi disaat ia melihat pasangan Kris dan Tao berjalan pelan kearahnya, dengan Tao yang masih dalam gendongan Kris tentunya.

"Pagi Kris _hyung_ dan kakak ipar pandaku tersayang~," sambungnya dengan nada riang dan senyum lebarnya, menampilkan deretan gigi putih nan bersih miliknya itu pada dua sosok berstatus suami istri tersebut.

"Pagi juga Channie," balas Tao tak kalah riangnya melihat adik iparnya yang kini tengah duduk di meja makan. Sang adik ipar yang bernama Wu Chanyeol, adik kandung dari suaminya. Berbeda dengan suaminya yang lebih mirip dengan _appanya_ yang berkebangsaan Chinese, Chanyeol lebih mirip dengan ummanya yang berkebangsaan Korea Selatan.

Kris kemudian menurunkan Tao dengan hati-hati saat ia dan istrinya telah sampai di meja makan. Ia menarik kursi untuk sang istri dan mendudukkan Taozinya itu dikursi tersebut. Tao terkikik pelan dan mengecup pipi suaminya yang kini duduk disebelahnya, sebagai ungkapan terima kasih karena Kris baru saja memperlakukan dirinya bagai seorang putri. "Terima kasih _my love_~," ucapnya dan Kris hanya tersenyum simpul mendengarnya.

"Eih, aku tidak menyangka akan melihat _hyungku_ yang dingin ini bersikap sangat romantis pada panda _hyung_ didepanku langsung secara live~," komentar Chanyeol dengan tawa kecil setelah ia melihat adegan tadi. Kris mendelik Chanyeol dengan _death glare_ andalannya.

"Dia istriku dan aku suaminya, sudah seharusnya aku melakukan hal yang romantis untuk istri tercintaku," timpal Kris. "Dan jangan memanggilnya dengan sebutan panda lagi, hanya aku yang boleh Wu Chanyeol," sambung Kris dengan nada datar namun dingin pada sosok pemuda berusia 20 tahun dihadapannya itu.

Chanyeol cemberut dan memasang wajah memelasnya pada Tao. "Tao _hyung_ tidak keberatan kan aku panggil dengan panda _hyung_, iya kan iya kan?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada tidak sabaran.

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, membuat Kris mendelik tajam padanya namun diacuhkan oleh sang istri. Chanyeol kemudian menatap _hyungnya_ dengan raut wajah bak seorang sosok pemenang. "Dia tidak keberatan loh~, Yifan _hyungie_~" ucapnya dengan nada puas dan mulai tertawa, Kris hanya bisa memutar bola matanya bosan.

Tidak ingin berdebat lagi, Kris mulai memerintahkan pelayannya untuk menyiapkan sarapan yang sehat untuk istrinya sekarang. Memberikan makanan yang sudah dianjurkan oleh dokter Kim Joonmyun untuk istrinya itu.

"Kau ada kuliah hari ini Channie? Bukannya ini hari minggu?" tanya Tao saat melihat Chanyeol yang masih sempat membaca buku saat sarapan. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tidak juga _hyung_, Baekkie yang ada jadwal kegiatan extrakulikuler hari ini. Jadi, yah… aku mau mengantar dan menemaninya di universitas," terang pemuda berstatus mahasiswa _Seoul National University_ yang mengambil jurusan Economy & Business itu dengan pipi merona.

"Wah~ kau sangat baik dan romantis pada Baekhyun Chanyeol," puji Tao yang membuat Chanyeol tersenyum malu. "Kapan kau mau menyatakan perasaanmu padanya?" lanjut Tao sembari mengedipkan satu matanya yang membuat wajah Chanyeol semakin memerah.

"_Hyung_~ jangan menggodaku. Tidak lama lagi aku dan Baekki _hyung_ pasti sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih," ujar Chanyeol dengan nada mantap. Tao tersenyum sedangkan Kris hanya bergumam 'dasar lemot' pada Chanyeol.

"Oh ya, katakan pada Baekhyun jika dia ada waktu datanglah kerumah," kata Tao yang dibalas anggukkan oleh Chanyeol.

"Panda _hyung_, ngomong-ngomong berapa usia kehamilan _hyung_ sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba. "Lima minggu," jawab Tao sesudah ia meminum air putih dihadapannya. Chanyeol terlihat berpikir sejenak sedangkan Kris yang sejak tadi hanya memperhatikan pembicaraan mereka berdua mulai memberikan biskuit kismis untuk istrinya. Biskuit yang berguna untuk menurunkan rasa mual disaat Tao akan memakan sarapannya.

"_Hyung_ sudah mengalami masa ngidam?" tanya Chanyeol lagi penasaran. Tao menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Kurasa belum, iya kan _ge_?" kata Tao sembari memandang sang suami disampingnya.

"Kau belum mengalaminya, hanya nafsu makanmu yang selalu berubah-ubah, emosi yang tidak stabil, banyak buang air kecil dan juga terkadang merasa mual," jelas Kris saat ia mengingat betul setiap apa yang terjadi dengan sang istri selama Taozinya itu hamil.

Kris pun mulai memasukkan biskuit kismis ditangannya pada mulut sang istri dengan hati-hati. Tao langsung membuka mulutnya saat Kris mulai menyuapinya biskuit kismis itu. Tao lalu mulai mengunyah camilan sehat itu didalam mulutnya dengan pelan.

"Mual hanya saat aku menciummu," lanjut Kris dengan berbisik pelan hampir berdesis, sehingga dua _namja_ lainnya itu tidak mendengar ucapannya barusan.

"Yuhuu! Aku tidak sabar menunggu masa _hyung_ saat mengidam," seru Chanyeol kegirangan. "Aku tidak sabar melihat Kris _hyung_ tersiksa karena permintaan-permintaan aneh dari panda _hyung_," sambung Chanyeol seraya menatap Kris dan Tao bergantian dengan antusias.

"Eh, memangnya nanti aku bisa meminta hal yang aneh-aneh yah?" tanya Tao pada Chanyeol penasaran disela kunyahannya. "_Chagiya_, telan dulu makananmu sebelum kau bicara, kau bisa tersedak," nasihat Kris pada Tao, Tao hanya memberikan cengiran lebarnya pada Kris.

Chanyeol mengangguk dan melirik Kris dengan memasang smirk andalannya. "Bersiap-siaplah _hyung_~ muahahahah!" Chanyeol mulai tertawa dengan keras saat Kris dengan cepat mendeliknya dengan tatapan tajam. Kris mendengus sebal dan bersiap untuk melemparkan sesuatu pada adiknya itu, tapi Chanyeol keburu berdiri dari kursi dan pergi dari sana.

"Aku berangkat kuliah dulu~ Baekkie sudah menungguku, _bye_ panda _hyung_ dan tiang listrik _hyung_," teriak Chanyeol lantang yang mulai berlari keluar rumah, namun sebelum itu ia mengambil tas kesayangan miliknya dan kunci mobilnya yang berada di sofa ruang keluarga.

"Wu Tiang Jemuran Chanyeol! Awas kau saat pulang nanti, semua komik one piecemu aku bakar" seru Kris dengan nada kesal mendengar nama panggilan Chanyeol padanya barusan. "Coba saja kalau _hyung_ bisa!" balas Chanyeol tak kalah keras dari seruan Kris. Kris berdecak pelan dan kemudian mengalihkan kembali pandangannya pada sang istri yang sedang menatap lesu makanannya di meja.

Pelayan rumahnya baru saja menyiapkan sarapan untuk Tao hari ini. Satu buah ubi jalar rebus, kacang-kacangan, daging sapi asap kualitas terbaik, dan segelas susu khusus untuk _namja_ yang tengah mengandung.

Semua makanan yang tersaji berada dalam porsi kecil atau sedikit, kecuali susu yang takarannya segelas penuh. Karena terkadang Tao tidak menghabiskan semua makanannya, namun Kris tetap berusaha untuk memberikan gizi yang cukup dengan memberikan makanan-makanan sehat itu sesering mungkin dengan porsi kecil tersebut. Biasanya sesudah tiga jam sarapan, Tao akan kembali makan dengan porsi yang sama.

Tao terlihat menghela napas berat, membuat suaminya itu tersenyum kecut dan mulai mengusap-usap rambut istrinya pelan. Kris tahu bahwa Tao tidak terlalu suka memakan-makanan seperti ini. "Kau sudah mulai bosan memakan-makanan seperti ini Taozi?" tanya Kris. Tao menatap suaminya dan mengangguk kecil.

"Tao ingin sarapan dengan sandwich dan makan beef steak lagi, makan mie ramyun juga," keluh Tao pada suaminya. "Tidak bisa _babe_, mie ramyun kurang baik dan sandwich juga beef steak tidak terlalu sehat untuk _baby_ kita," ujar Kris yang membuat Tao langsung memasang wajah kesalnya.

Kris menghela napas pasrah melihat perubahan raut wajah istrinya itu. "Kau harus menunggu hingga _baby_ kita lahir, kau pasti bisa menahannya sama seperti _gege_ yang menahan diri untuk tidak memakanmu," lanjut Kris sedikit bergurau namun berhasil membuat istrinya itu tertawa dan mengangguk kecil padanya. "Baiklah _ge_, maaf aku terlalu banyak mengeluh. Harusnya aku memperhatikan perkembangan _baby_ kita," kata Tao dengan senyum kecil.

Kris akhirnya menghembuskan napas leganya mendengar ucapan sang istri. "Jangan meminta maaf, aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf padamu _love_," ucapnya yang kembali mengusap rambut Tao dengan lembut.

"Aku selalu memaafkanmu _ge_~" timpal Tao tanpa berpikir panjang, membuat Kris terkekeh pelan dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada sang istri. Kedua tangannya mulai menangkup wajah Tao dan memandang wajah istrinya itu begitu dalam. Tao membalas tatapan Kris dengan menatapnya lurus dan memancarkan rasa cintanya pada sang suami dari pancaran bola mata obsidiannya itu.

"Kau benar-benar selalu bisa membuatku semakin jatuh cinta setiap harinya, Taozi," aku Kris yang membuat Tao tersenyum kecil dan mulai mengusap-usap pipi suaminya itu dengan lembut. "Hal itu berlaku juga padaku _ge_," balas Tao.

"_I love you_~" sambung Tao dengan pipinya yang memerah.

Kris tertawa renyah melihat wajah sang istri yang memerah. "_I love you too Taozi, always… till the death separated us,_" ucapnya dengan penuh keyakinan. Tao tersenyum manis mendengarnya, hatinya bergetas halus saat Kris mengucapkan kata-kata barusan. Tidak berbeda dengan suaminya yang juga merasakan jantungnya selalu berdebar-debar setiap kali Tao mengucapkan kata cinta padanya.

Tao mulai melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher Kris dan menariknya pelan, membuat kedua belah bibir mereka saling bersentuhan dan mulai saling memagut satu sama lain. Tidak mempedulikan beberapa pekikkan senang dari para pelayan-pelayan yang melihat kemesraan mereka berdua.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Kris bisa mencium Tao tanpa hambatan atau gangguan seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Entah karena biskuit yang tadi ia berikan sehingga membuat istrinya itu tidak merasa mual, atau memang _baby_ mereka berdua yang mengijinkan Kris untuk mencium _mommynya_.

Kris mulai tersenyum dalam ciumannya bersama dengan Tao. '_Good, my baby,'_ ucap kris senang dalam hati.

Setelah beberapa saat, mereka berdua pun mulai melepas ciuman mereka dan saling menatap satu sama lain. Mereka berdua tersenyum satu sama lainnya dan memulai sarapan mereka.

Kris dengan sabar dan penuh perhatian menyuapi istrinya, karena jika Tao makan dengan sendirinya, ia tidak pernah menghabiskannya. Hanya dua atau tiga kunyahan, Tao sudah menghentikan sarapannya dan itu sangat tidak baik untuk kesehatannya juga kesehatan sang bayi.

Disaat Tao mulai memberikan penolakan untuk memasukkan makanan kedalam mulutnya. Kris akan mengeluarkan gombalan-gombalannya yang cukup berhasil membuat Tao mau membuka mulutnya dan memakan habis semua makanan yang tersaji. Maka dari itulah, Kris dengan rela selalu menyuapi istirnya itu saat ia makan. Berbanding terbalik saat Tao tidak mengandung, dimana ialah yang sering di suapi oleh istrinya ini.

Sedangkan untuk susu, Tao tidak terlalu masalah karena rasanya yang cukup enak tidak membuatnya merasa mual.

Setelah selesai Kris bermaksud untuk memulai sarapannya, namun terhenti saat Tao menatapnya dengan pandangan memelas. "Kenapa Taozi? Kau ingin sesuatu?" tanyanya.

"Tao ingin ice cream _gege_~," pintanya. Kris terkejut mendengar ucapan Taozinya itu. "Tidak boleh Taozi, tidak bagus makan ice cream di pagi-pagi buta seperti ini, terlebih ini kan hari minggu, toko ice creamnya tutup," tolak Kris yang membuat Tao langsung memasang wajah ingin menangis dan ia mulai terisak pelan.

Kris gelagapan melihat raut wajah sang istri yang tengah bersedih itu, juga suara isakkan yang meluncur dengan indah dari mulutnya. Ia paling tidak ingin melihat istrinya itu menangis. "Oke oke, _gege_ belikan tapi jangan dimakan sekarang," ucapnya seraya menangkup wajah sang istri. Tao mengangguk lucu pada Kris.

Kris menghembuskan napas leganya dan melepaskan kedua tangannya yang menangkup wajah sang istri. "Setelah gege sarapan akan gege belikan. Mau rasa apa? Coklat atau vanilla?" tanyanya yang mulai kembali sarapan.

"Rasa keju~," seru Tao dengan nada riang. Berbeda dengan Kris yang mulai terbatuk-batuk mendengar seruan sang istri. "Ke-keju?" tanya Kris meyakinkan dirinya bahwa yang dia dengar barusan adalah kenyataan. Tao mengangguk polos dan kembali bergumam 'keju keju dan keju'.

"Pfftt hahaha~ mana ada ice cream rasa keju _love_ pfftt ahahaha!" Kris mulai tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, tidak menyadari raut wajah Tao yang mulai mengeras, marah pada suaminya yang kini tengah menertawainya.

Tao berdiri dari duduknya dan langsung berjalan dengan cepat menuju lantai dua, Kris dengan refleks langsung bergegas mengejar istrinya yang pergi dengan tiba-tiba itu. "Kau mau kemana Taozi? Kau kenapa? Apa ucapanku tadi salah," tanya Kris dibelakang Tao, masih mengejar istrinya itu. Tidak mengerti dengan mood istrinya yang sangat cepat berubah ini.

Tao tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kris, ia rupanya menuju kamarnya dan kini ia tengah berdiri dalam diam dihadapan pintu kamarnya. Tao lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Kris dengan garang.

Tao menunjuk Kris dengan telunjuknya. "Kalau _gege_ tidak membelikan ice cream keju itu hari ini, _gege_ tidak boleh masuk ke kamar dan dekat-dekat sama Tao. Pokoknya gak bolehhhh!" serunya lantang, membuat Kris hanya bisa tercengang dalam posisinya.

Tao lalu masuk kedalam kamarnya.

**BLAM**

**CKLEK**

Dan mengunci pintu kamarnya dari dalam.

Kris terdiam dan mulai menyadari sesuatu, ia mengusap wajahnya dengan kesal. "_My god_, dia sudah mulai mengidam rupanya," gumamnya seraya menjedotkan kepalanya pada dinding beberapa kali. "Aku harap Taozi tidak meminta yang aneh-aneh lagi setelah ini," sambungnya dengan nada pasrah.

**TBC**

Nih author update kilat XD

Author kesemsem sendiri sama ff ini, selalu ada ide buat lanjutannya ehehe. Bahkan udah ampe nyari-nyari foto baby mereka nanti sampai gedenya ^_^. Moga kalian suka ini ff yah :*

Thank you reviewnya buat :

**Riszaaa, XiuBy PandaTao, Guest, tianelly, kilafea, bang3424, Shin Zi Tao, Rii86, Riimint, ChrisAidenicKey, awlia, Kim Min Ah, Jijiyoyo, Mrs Kim siFujoshi, SiDer Tobat, ayulopetyas11, URuRuBaek, Choi Dong Woo-Aki, putchanC, Jl Dray, MeelMeel Aideen, ZeLuS MuXiChoi JunHanPa, Aiiu d'freaky, Lylyda, paprika pumpkin, JaeRyeoCloudnia, Natasha EXOTIC, kang hyun yoo, Gita Safira, rarega18, , Rusuh, Ryu, Shim Yeonhae, Jung Hyun Neul, HSAdelia28, nanda maharani, YuniNJ, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, jettaome, baby ziren, II Ji Mae noona, zakurafreeze, shotix, Shin Min Hwa, fumiwari, minamintsoo ELF EXOtics, 7D, Kecoa Laut Pisang Kanada XD, Asha lightyagamikun, ZiTao99, Nurul F. Heryanaaa, Rindaesung0910, ajib4ff, Red apple, , Peach panda, Mei, claire, BluePink ElfEXOtic, youra. Toatao. **

Mohon maaf tidak bisa membalas reviewnya satu persatu *deep bow*

Mind To Review Again?


	3. Chapter 3

**Our Baby**

**Chapter Three**

**Warning : Typho(s), Alur Kecepetan, dll.**

**-XOXO-**

**AN : Karena sebentar lagi puasa. Fic sequel 'Auction' yang berjudul 'Love in The Dark' gak akan di publish dan 'Papa I Love You' tidak akan di update hingga akhir agustus. Jadi hanya tiga fic 'Exo In Kindergarten' 'Our Baby' dan 'Exotic Café' aja yang bakal terus update dibulan puasa ****.**

**Sekian pemberitahuannya.**

**-XOXO-**

**Trimester Pertama, Minggu Kesepuluh.**

**Seoul, 18.30 KST.**

**Mansion Wu**

Sesosok _namja_ dengan perawakan tubuh yang tinggi tegap bersurai pirang terlihat tengah melangkahkan kedua kaki jenjangnya dengan santai menuju sebuah pintu utama Mansion miliknya yang terbuka lebar. Sosok _namja_ dengan balutan pakaian eksekutif muda itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Wu Yifan atau yang akrab dipanggil Kris.

Dimana saat ini ia baru saja pulang dari perjalanan bisnisnya selama tiga hari tiga malam di Jepang tanpa Tao yang menemani dirinya. Hal itu cukup membuat lelaki tampan berstatus suami Huang Zi Tao yang sekarang bernama Wu Tao itu selalu merindukan sang istri selama dirinya berada di negeri sakura. Tiap menit, selama ia berada di Jepang sana, tak henti-hentinya ia mengirimkan pesan pada istrinya itu. Bertanya seputar kabar istrinya dan juga janin yang tengah dikandungnya dan bahkan Kris selalu menanyakan sesuatu hal yang tak seperlunya berulang kali kepada Tao. Seperti menanyai Tao apakah ia sudah makan, apakah ia sudah beristirahat yang cukup, apakah ia tidur dengan nyenyak dan kadang Kris dengan malu-malu mengatakan ia sangat merindukannya dan bertanya pada Tao apakah ia merindukan dirinya juga disana.

Mungkin bagi sebagian orang apa yang dilakukan Kris sangatlah mengganggu. Tapi tidak bagi Tao, ia justru merasa senang Kris selalu mengirim pesan dan meneleponnya, bertanya tentang keadaan dirinya juga sang cabang bayi. Tao juga selalu tersenyum saat Kris mengatakan ia sangat merindukannya di Jepang sana dan Tao pun merasakan hal yang sama dengan Kris. Ia juga amat sangat merindukan suaminya itu. Ia tidak suka berjauhan dengan Kris dan tinggal di mansion tanpanya, walau ada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun serta para pelayan yang selalu menghibur Tao saat ia merindukan Krisnya.

Mereka berdua benar-benar tidak tahan jika mereka berjauhan terlalu lama, apalagi jika mereka tidak bisa berbicara satu sama lain bahkan hanya dalam beberapa menit saja. Kris merasa hal ini membuat dia dan Tao memiliki kesamaan yang mungkin bisa menjadi salah satu alasan mereka bisa saling mencintai dan mengerti satu sama lainnya.

Kris menerawang sebentar seraya berjalan dengan langkah pelan, ia juga tak pelit memberikan senyum kecilnya saat para pelayan rumah memberinya ucapan selamat datang. Tidak terasa bagi Kris jika usia kandungan Tao saat ini sudah mencapai 10 minggu. Tidak terasa juga ia sudah melewati masa-masa saat Tao mengalami _morning sickness_ - yang selalu membuatnya tidak bisa mencium istrinya itu – dan juga ngidam. Masa-masa ngidam adalah masa yang membuatnya pusing dan kewalahan selama satu minggu berturut-turut dengan permintaan-permintaan aneh dari istrinya itu. Mulai dari keharusannya untuk membelikan sebuah ice cream rasa keju - membuat Kris berkeliling selama empat jam di kota untuk mendapatkannya-, keinginan keras Tao untuk dapat memegang dan mengusap pipi aktor terkenal Choi Siwon yang bahkan juga memeluknya - membuat Kris panas karena terbakar oleh api cemburu - , keinginan Tao untuk melihat dirinya dan Chanyeol menarikan lagu Sistar - Give It To Me di tengah-tengah ruang makan dengan memakai bando kucing - hal yang paling memalukan yang Kris lakukan seumur hidupnya - dan lain sebagainya.

Memang semua itu sangat memalukan dan sejujurnya juga membuat Kris kelelahan juga pusing luar biasa menuruti apa yang diinginkan oleh istri tercintanya itu. Tetapi itu sudah menjadi tugasnya sebagai seorang suami yang baik untuk istrinya kan? Lagi pula, Kris tidak keberatan sama sekali dengan itu semua, karena ia ingin membuat Taozinya itu selalu bahagia jika bersama dengannya dan bukan malah membuatnya bersedih apalagi menangis. Maka dari itu, apapun yang diinginkan oleh istrinya pasti akan ia lakukan dan kabulkan semaksimal mungkin. Ia tidak pernah ingin sekalipun membuat lelaki yang ia cintai itu menangis karena dirinya. Tidak akan pernah, seperti apa yang ia janjikan pada Tao disaat ia melamarnya di hari kencan mereka yang ke 100 saat itu.

Kris tersenyum simpul mengingat-ingat moment-moment berharganya saat ia dan Tao masih berpacaran dahulu. Saat itu adalah saat-saat yang sangat membahagiakan bagi dirinya dan juga bagi Tao. Bahkan sahabat-sahabatnya selalu menggodanya karena ia dan Tao selalu terlihat mesra dan romantis. Dan sampai sekarang pun, ia masih tetap bisa merasakan kebahagiaan itu, bahkan kebahagiaan yang sekarang ia rasakan itu. Rasanya melebihi kebahagiaan pada saat masa-masa dahulunya. Karena Kris yang sekarang ini telah sah memiliki Tao seutuhnya dan bahkan juga tengah memiliki calon buah hati milik mereka berdua yang sedang tumbuh dan berkembang didalam perut Tao. Hidup Kris benar-benar terasa amat sangat sempurna dan begitu bahagia sekarang. Ia harap kebahagiaan seperti ini akan terus melekat pada keluarga kecilnya nanti bersama dengan Tao.

Kris tersenyum tipis, ia benar-benar merindukan panda manisnya dan juga sang cabang bayi itu sekarang. Ia ingin cepat-cepat menemui Tao, memeluknya dan memberikannya kecupan mesra. Tak lupa Kris ingin memberikan usapan-usapan pada perut Tao atau lebih tepatnya pada _babynya_. Padahal hanya tiga hari ia tidak bertemu dengan istrinya itu, tapi rasa rindunya benar-benar membuncah didada lelaki tampan bersurai pirang tersebut. Kris menghentikan langkah kakinya saat ia akan menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua. Ia tidak sengaja melihat adiknya Chanyeol tengah berciuman dengan Baekhyun di ruang tamu.

Sekedar pemberitahuan, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih satu bulan yang lalu, tepat saat ia dan Chanyeol dipaksa oleh Tao untuk menarikan lagu Sistar - Give It To Me di ruang makan. Dimana Baekhyun juga ada disana karena ada tugas kuliah bersama Chanyeol. Dan Kris bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana bisa mereka berdua menjadi sepasang kekasih setelah kejadian memalukan itu terjadi.

Kris menggelengkan kepalanya mengingat hal tersebut, ia mulai berdehem keras. Suaranya itu langsung membuat dua _namja_ yang tengah berciuman mesra itu saling menjauhkan diri mereka masing-masing dan menatap pada asal suara deheman tersebut. Sontak saja kedua namja itu berdiri dari duduknya saat melihat ternyata orang yang mengganggu kemesraan mereka berdua adalah Kris. Baekhyun dan juga Chanyeol langsung mendekat pada Kris, lalu Baekhyun mulai membungkuk sopan pada _hyung_ dari kekasihnya itu. "Selamat sore Kris _hyung_," sapa Baekhyun seraya tersenyum ramah pada Kris dengan wajahnya yang agak merona karena Kris melihat dia dan kekasihnya Chanyeol tengah berciuman tadi.

Kris tersenyum kecil pada Baekhyun. "Sore juga Baekhyun-ah, maaf menganggu moment kalian berdua," jawab Kris seraya tertawa kecil.

Pipi Baekhyun semakin bersemu merah sedangkan Chanyeol yang mendengarnya mendengus sebal. "Kau memang mengganggu kami berdua _hyung_," cetus Chanyeol. "Tapi aku ucapkan selamat datang untuk _hyungku_ yang tidak setampan diriku ini," sambung Chanyeol seraya memberikan pelukan hangat pada Kris. Kris pun membalas pelukan Chanyeol dengan enggan, ia tanpa aba-aba memberikan sebuah pukulan telak dipunggung Chanyeol agak keras. Hal itu membuat Chanyeol terpekik karena sakit dan segera saja ia menjauhkan dirinya dari Kris untuk beralih memeluk kekasihnya sendiri.

"Tiang listrik yang satu ini begitu kejam dan menakutkan," kata Chanyeol pada _hyungnya_ itu dengan lirikkan mata yang tajam. Kris hanya memutar bola matanya bosan sedangkan Baekhyun hanya tertawa kecil melihatnya. "Dimana Taoziku?" tanya Kris pada Chanyeol.

"Panda _hyung_ ada dikamar sedang beristirahat tadi. Sana pergi pada pandamu itu sekarang _hyung_, hush hush," usir Chanyeol seraya mengibaskan kedua tangannya pada Kris. Kris memberi glare pada Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya ia melanjutkan kembali perjalanannya menuju lantai dua, tapi ia menghentikan langkah kakinya saat berada diatas dan menatap pasangan kekasih itu dari sana.

"Kau harus ingat waktu Chanyeol, bila sudah larut cepatlah bawa Baekhyun pulang kerumahnya. Kau tidak ingin kedua orang tua Baekhyun panik dan mengira kalau kau menculik anak mereka dan melakukan tindakan asusila atau _making love_ padanya kan?" ujar Kris yang sukses membuat kedua _namja_ yang berada dilantai bawah itu blushing parah.

"YAK! Aku bukan lelaki seperti itu tiang listrik," seru Chanyeol tidak terima. Kris hanya menyeringai kecil dan berlalu pergi dari sana, melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju kamarnya dan juga Tao.

**-XOXO-**

**KrisTao Room**

**CKLEK**

Tao tersentak kaget saat suara pintu kamarnya terbuka, ia lebih kaget lagi ternyata yang membuka pintu itu adalah Kris. "_Gege_ sudah pulang?" tanyanya senang dengan menampilkan senyum manisnya disaat ini kini tengah mengganti pakaian. Kris mengangguk pelan pada Tao dan mulai berjalan mendekati sang istri setelah ia menutup pintu kamar mereka sebelumnya.

"_I miss u babe_~ dan sepertinya perutmu mulai membesar dibandingkan beberapa hari yang lalu _love_," ucap Kris saat pandangan matanya tertuju pada perut Tao yang memang agak membesar dibanding saat ia berangkat ke Jepang tiga hari yang lalu. Kris tersenyum kecil, merasa senang karena sang calon bayi kelihatannya tumbuh dan berkembang dengan baik didalam perut Tao.

Tao yang tengah _topless_ menghentikan gerakkan kedua tangannya untuk memakai baju. Lelakimanis bersurai bak mutiara hitam itu mulai menatap kebawah, pada perutnya sendiri yang memang agak sedikit membesar. Tao refleks menggigit bibir bawahnya dan ia mulai terlihat seperti tengah ketakutan dengan raut wajah yang sepertinya menyiratkan rasa kesedihan yang mendalam entah karena apa.

Tao memutar kepalanya kesamping untuk melihat suaminya yang tengah berjalan pelan menuju dirinya."Be-benarkah perutku membesar dari hari-hari sebelumnya _ge_?" tanya Tao gugup pada Kris yang kini sudah berada disampingnya.

Kris mengangguk pelan pada Tao dan tersenyum tipis padanya seraya melepaskan jas hitam yang ia kenakan, lalu ia melemparkan jas tersebut pada kasur berukuran king size yang berada di belakang Tao. Berbanding terbalik dengan Kris yang terlihat bahagia melihat perut sang istri lalu menatap padanya. Tao malah membuang mukanya dari Kris dan ia kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan wajah yang mulai menunduk. Kris menaikkan satu alisnya bingung dengan reaksi istrinya itu, ia yakin ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan Taozinya itu sekarang. Kris melonggarkan sedikit dasi yang melingkar dileher jenjangnya dan melepaskannya, lalu setelahnya ia mulai menggerakkan satu tangannya untuk menarik dagu Tao agar wajahnya dan juga wajah Tao saling berhadapan satu sama lain.

Kris kaget melihat kedua mata Tao yang tengah berkaca-kaca, terlihat jelas jika istrinya itu tengah menahan tangisannya sekuat tenaga. Kris bisa melihat pancaran rasa takut dan kesedihan di manik mata obsidian Taozinya itu. Refleks Kris menangkup wajah manis Tao menggunakan kedua tangannya dengan penuh kasih sayang dan kedua ibu jari Kris pun terlihat mulai mengusap-usap pipi Tao secara lembut, bermaksud memberikannya sebuah ketenangan yang ia berikan disetiap sentuhan ibu jarinya pada pipi Tao.

"Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu Tao? Apa kau sedih? Sedih karena apa? Kumohon katakan padaku kenapa kau sedih _love_," tanya Kris beruntun dengan nada pelan, ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa panik pada nada bicaranya barusan ketika ia melihat keadaan Tao yang terlihat kacau saat ini. Ia sangat tidak suka melihat lelaki yang sangat ia cintai bersedih seperti ini. Ia tidak ingin melihat Tao bersedih, ia ingin selalu melihat Tao tersenyum bahagia. Karena jika Tao sedih dan terluka maka Kris pun merasakan hal yang serupa, terdengar _chessy_ memang tapi itulah kenyataannya.

Tao mulai terisak pelan dan menitikkan air matanya, tanpa sadar ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada baju yang tadinya akan ia kenakan dan hal itu membuat baju itu menjuntai ke lantai. Tetapi Tao masih tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun juga pada Kris. Kris mengusap beberapa bulir-bulir air mata yang meluncur di pipi istrinya itu dengan ibu jarinya. Ia mulai menghela napas pelan melihat keterdiaman Tao. "Kumohon Tao, jangan diam saja. Katakanlah pada _gege_ kenapa kau menangis seperti ini? Kau membuatku takut _love_ dan kau membuat _gege_ juga _baby_ kita sedih melihatmu seperti ini,"

Tubuh Tao mulai bergetar. "A-aku takut _gege_ hiks takut sekali…" ucap Tao dengan nada serak tanpa mau menatap wajah sang suami.

Kris pun mulai memeluk Tao dalam dekapannya setelah mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh istrinya itu. "Apa yang membuatmu takut panda? Aku akan selalu ada disampingmu dan melindungimu Tao, tenanglah… jangan takut love," ucap Kris menenangkan Tao yang dibalas gelengan kepala oleh istrinya itu.

Tao mulai memegang erat kemeja yang Kris kenakan dibagian dada dengan kedua tangannya. Suara isakkannya pun mulai terdengar pilu di telinga Kris dan hal itu jelas membuat hati Kris berdenyut sakit mendengar suara tangisan dari mulut istrinya tersebut. "Tao takut _gege_ akan meninggalkan Tao hiks. Tao tidak mau _gege_ pergi hiks," gumam Tao yang mulai melepaskan kedua tangannya yang mencengkram erat kemeja Kris dan langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya didada bidang Kris. Kris tersentak kaget dengan ucapan Tao, kedua matanya membulat sempurna, ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar langsung dari mulut lelaki yang ia cintai ini.

Kris menundukkan wajahnya, menatap sedih pada istrinya yang mulai menangis didadanya. Satu tangan Kris mulai ia gunakan untuk mengusap-usap pelan rambut Tao dan satu tangannya yang lain Kris gunakan untuk mengusap punggung Tao dengan lembut. Kris sebisa mungkin berusaha untuk bisa menenangkan perasaan istrinya yang ia yakin sedang kacau balau sekarang ini, tapi Kris tidak tahu dan tidak mengerti kenapa Tao bisa bersedih dan merasa takut seperti ini.

Kris mulai mengistirahatkan dagunya di puncak kepala Tao. "Siapa yang mengatakan kalau aku akan meninggalkanmu? Katakan padaku Taozi, siapa orang itu?" tanya Kris dengan nada setenang dan selembut mungkin pada Tao yang masih menangis sesegukkan dalam pelukannya.

"Lagi pula, apa alasanku meninggalkanmu? Aku tidak pernah memiliki satu alasan pun untuk meninggalkanmu _love_," sambung Kris yang masih berusaha menenangkan Tao dengan usapan-usapan penuh rasa cintanya yang ia berikan di kepala dan punggung pemuda bersurai hitam tersebut.

Tao mulai melepaskan pelukannya dari Kris dan menatap suaminya itu dengan kedua iris mata yang masih dibasahi oleh air matanya. "Karena Tao akan menjadi orang yang jelek hiks dan _gege_ pasti akan meninggalkan Tao setelah Tao melahirkan bayi kita nanti hiks," ujar Tao disela isakkan kecilnya.

Kris menaikkan alisnya bingung, ia tidak mengerti sama sekali dengan maksud dari ucapan lelaki manis berstatus istrinya yang sekarang tengah berada dihadapannya ini. Ia kembali menangkup wajah Tao, lalu memberinya sebuah kecupan sayang di dahi dan juga bibirnya dengan lembut penuh cinta.

"Siapa yang mengatakan kalau kau akan menjadi orang yang jelek? Kau sangat tampan, manis, cantik dan juga imut. Kau begitu sempurna dimata _gege_ Tao, amat sangat sempurna," kata Kris tanpa tersirat nada kebohongan dalam ucapannya itu. Ia memandang Tao dengan pancaran mata yang begitu teduh, membuat hati Tao bergetar karena tersentuh dan juga lega oleh ucapan Kris barusan dan juga pancaran kedua manik matanya itu.

Isakkan Tao mulai memelan, ia kembali memalingkan wajahnya dari Kris, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang saat ini mulai memanas. "T-Tao tidak sesempurna itu _ge_," bisiknya pelan hampir berdesis.

Kris tersenyum kecil melihat istrinya yang sudah mulai agak tenang itu. "Tapi kau memang sempurna dimataku Tao. dan itulah kebenarannya _love_," Kris kembali menangkup wajah Tao. "Sekarang katakan alasan yang sebenarnya kenapa kau bersedih seperti ini? Dan kenapa kau mengatakan kalau dirimu suatu saat akan menjadi jelek?"

Tao menggembungkan pipi dan mengerucutkan bibirnya, sebuah pose yang membuat Kris begitu gemas melihatnya. "Karena perut Tao akan terus membesar selama beberapa bulan kedepan Kris _ge_. Dan itu… itu mungkin akan membuat Tao terlihat jelek dimata Kris _ge_, makanya Tao takut sekali Kris _ge_ nanti gak suka sama Tao lagi dan ninggalin Tao karena Tao berubah jadi jelek," jelas Tao dengan kedua matanya yang mulai kembali berkaca-kaca.

Kris tertawa kecil dan hal itu malah membuat Tao kembali terisak karenanya. "Hei hei, kenapa kau malah menangis lagi Tao?" tanya Kris sedikit panik melihat istrinya yang kembali menangis.

"Itu karena _gege_ menertawai Tao hiks _gege_ jahat sekali," balas Tao kesal sedikit emosi.

Kris langsung memeluk Tao dan mendekap kepala istrinya itu didadanya. "Maafkan _gege_ Tao, _gege_ tidak bermaksud menertawai dirimu, sungguh," gumam Kris pelan.

"_Gege_ hanya merasa lega mendengar ucapanmu tadi. _Gege_ pikir kau menangis karena apa, tapi ternyata hanya karena masalah sepele," sambung Kris yang membuat Tao memanyunkan bibirnya kesal. Bagaimana bisa masalah yang selalu ia pikirkan saat pertama kali mendengar kabar bahwa dirinya hamil ini dibilang masalah sepele. Masalah yang selalu Tao pikirkan tiap malam dan selalu berhasil membuatnya ketakutan setengah mati karenanya. Masalah ini malah dibilang masalah sepele oleh suaminya ini. Tao yang sudah marah dan kesal itu pun mulai berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kris.

"Tao… dengarkan _gege_," bisik Kris lembut disamping telinga Tao yang mulai memberontak dalam dekapannya. Ia berusaha untuk tidak melepaskan Tao yang mulai berontak itu dalam pelukannya.

"Saat kau hamil hingga melahirkan, _gege_ sudah tahu dan juga sudah mengerti apa yang akan _gege_ hadapi dan apa yang akan terjadi padamu nanti. Termasuk masalah perutmu yang mulai membesar dan juga sesuatu yang kau katakan sendiri jika perutmu yang akan membesar itu bisa membuatmu menjadi jelek."

Tao menghentikan dirinya untuk memberontak dalam dekapan Kris saat suaminya itu mulai berbicara tentang masalah yang ia alami saat ini. Ia ingin mendengar sendiri bagaimana tanggapan Kris saat ia nanti memiliki perut yang besar, yang mungkin bisa membuat Kris tidak ingin dekat-dekat dengannya lagi.

"Kau harus ingat satu hal Tao. _Gege_ mencintai dirimu apa adanya, tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi padamu nanti."

Kris mulai melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap sang istri dengan mempertemukan masing-masing manik mata mereka berdua. "Bahkan, jika kau menjadi orang yang paling jelek didunia ini pun, _gege_ akan tetap mencintaimu. Karena apa? Karena kau tetap akan menjadi seorang Huang Zi Tao, seorang lelaki yang dicintai setulus dan sepenuh hati oleh seorang Wu Yifan," ucap Kris dengan nada sungguh-sungguh pada sang istri yang langsung terdiam mendengar kata-katanya barusan.

Jantung Tao mulai berdebar-debar tak terkendali mendengar penuturan suaminya itu. Wajah Tao mulai kembali memanas dan ia yakin amat sangat merah dalam beberapa detik kedepan. Ia hanya bisa terdiam saja, tidak mampu membalas ucapan Kris yang sekarang tengah memandangnya dengan penuh keteduhan dan rasa cinta yang amat dalam melalui pancaran di kedua manik mata kecoklatannya. Yang bisa Tao lakukan sekarang hanyalah memeluk suaminya itu seerat mungkin dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah sempurna didada bidang Kris.

Tao langsung terkejut mendengar detak jantung Kris yang begitu cepat saat ia memeluknya dan ia tidak bisa membedakan mana suara detak jantungnya dan juga suara detak jantung Kris. Suara detak jantung dirinya dan juga Kris seirama dan hal itu semakin membuat paras manis Tao semakin memerah.

"_Gege_ justru ingin melihatmu saat kau memiliki perut yang besar Tao. Gege rasa kau akan terlihat sangat manis dan semakin imut,"

Kris tersenyum simpul dan mulai mendongakkan kepala Tao agar menatapnya. Kris tertawa kecil melihat raut wajah Tao yang tengah blushing parah dan berusaha untuk tidak menatap langsung kedua manik matanya yang menatap istrinya itu penuh cinta.

"_I love you_ Huang Zi Tao atau mungkin Wu Tao sekarang ini," ucap Kris dengan diiringi tawa renyah miliknya.

Sebelum Tao bisa membalas ucapan Kris, Kris sudah membungkam mulutnya terlebih dahulu dan memagut bibir plumnya dengan begitu lembut dalam sebuah ciuman. Tubuh Tao langsung bergetar hebat dan kedua kakinya mulai terasa bagai jelly disaat Kris menciumnya selembut ini. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun saat Kris menciumnya seperti ini selain menikmati ciumannya begitu saja. Kedua _namja_ itu mulai memejamkan mata mereka masing-masing dan mulai bertindak sesuai apa yang hati mereka serukan.

Kedua tangan Tao mulai mengalung dengan indah di leher jenjang Kris sedangkan kedua tangan Kris memeluk pinggang ramping Tao posesif. Kedua belah bibir mereka masih saling menyatu dan memagut satu sama lainnya tanpa ada keinginan untuk melepaskannya. Tao perlahan-lahan mulai menarik tubuh Kris dengan kedua tangannya yang masih bertengger di leher Kris menuju kasur mereka berdua dibelakang tubuhnya, tanpa memutuskan atau menghentikan tautan bibir mereka tentunya.

Tao mulai berbaring diatas kasur dengan Kris yang mulai menindih tubuh istrinya itu dengan hati-hati. Begitu hati-hati tanpa menekan perut Tao yang berisi cabang bayi mereka berdua dan tanpa mau melepaskan ciuman mereka. Kedua tangan Kris mulai mengusap-usap tubuh atas Tao yang tidak terbalut oleh selesai benang pun. Tao mengerang pelan dalam ciumannya dan hal itu membuat Kris tersadar dengan apa yang ia perbuat dan ia langsung menghentikan ciumannya lalu menarik kepalanya dari Tao. Tao sontak menatap Kris bingung dan juga sedikit kecewa atas apa yang Kris lakukan barusan.

"Maafkan aku _love_, aku lupa aku sudah berjanji padamu untuk tidak menyentuhmu saat kau hamil seperti sekarang ini," kata Kris sambil mengusap wajahnya pelan. Tadi itu hampir saja ia lepas kendali saat mendengar erangan merdu istrinya itu. "Maafkan aku Tao, maafkan aku," ulang Kris memohon maaf pada Tao dengan raut wajah menyesal.

Tao menggigit bibir bawahnya mendengar ucapan Kris. Kris mulai menarik tubuhnya yang menindih tubuh Tao tapi gerakannya terhenti saat Tao memegang erat salah satu lengannya dan menariknya cepat. Apa yang Tao lakukan itu membuat wajah mereka berdua begitu dekat satu sama lainnya, sangat dekat hingga ujung batang hidung mereka bersentuhan.

"Tao… apa yang-"

Ucapan Kris terhenti saat jari telunjuk Tao tiba-tiba menyentuh bibirnya, mengisyaratkannya untuk diam atau tidak berbicara sekarang. Setelah Kris diam, Tao mulai memeluk leher Kris dan mengecup bibir suaminya itu cepat sebelum akhirnya ia kembali menatap wajah tampan Kris dengan menampilkan senyum manisnya. "Tao tidak keberatan untuk saat ini Kris _ge_," kata Tao yang membuat Kris mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya tidak mengerti dengan ucapannya.

"_Touch me now_ Yifan_ ge_, _I need you_," bisik Tao pelan tepat disamping telinga Kris.

**TBC**

Hiiiii jangan bunuh saya karena adegan terakhirnya XD pasti kalian pada request adegan NCnya kan? #author dibuang ke laut sama readers.

Maaf juga ngaclok masa ngidamnya, soalnya pengen cepet-cepet Tao borojolin(?) babynya :3. Tapi aq gak bisa update cepet-cepet karena bulan puasa bakal banyak acara dan kegiatan di kantor, mianhamnida *bow*.

Spesial thanks to :

**Mrs Kim siFujoshi, Istrinya Sooman, KTS AKUT, Jung Hyun Neul, Riszaaa, Kim Min Ah, ZiTao99, Rusuh, putchanC, thepaendeo, ajib4ff, baby ziren, Gita Safira, Guest, Tania3424, Aiiu d'freaky, YuniNJ, hibiki kurenai, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, jettaome, HSAdelia28, jigsaw1204, Shim Yeonhae, bang3424, Choi Dong Woo-Aki, ayulopetyas11, zakurafreeze, rarega18, Jl Dray, 7D, Rany Panda Bbuing-bbuing II, stranger, II Ji Mae noona, SG1Lay, kilafea, DIAHDEGA, Lylyda, Queen DheVils94, shinhyoung, Mei, Yui the devil, XiuBy PandaTao, awlia, Asha lightyagamikun, SiDer Tobat, Peach Panda, carkipul94, neby, vickykezia23, Argha ganteng lebih ganteng dari ketek SooMan, Kim Hyo Min, gembel, Nurull F. Heryanaaa, anykta, baby kyungie 2x, Claire, Riyoung Kim, Kazehiro Yuki, yeoxoree, Fly12, cacaExotic 2x, Raichi chan, dr22oktaviani, .5, AR Keynes, ar keynes, Guest, Milky Andromeda, iia.**

Terima kasih banyak buat review kalian *deep bow and hug and kissu too*#taboked XD

Mind to Review again?


	4. Chapter 4

**Our Baby**

**Chapter Four**

**Warning : Typho(s), Alur, Tidak Sesuai EYD, dll.**

**-XOXO-**

**AN : Mian chap kemarin terlalu banyak flashbacknya, jadi membingungkan readers saat membacanya *deep bow*. Moga chap kali ini kesalahannya tidak terulang kembali ^_^**

**Plus : Bayangin disini rambut pirang Tao kaya di Happy Camp dan rambut pirang Kris kaya di Kazan, Rusia.**

**-XOXO-**

**Trimester Kedua, Minggu Keempat Belas.**

**Mansion Wu, 10.00 am KST.**

"Kris _gege_~ cepatlah sedikit!"

Panggil sesosok pemuda manis dengan nada tidak sabaran pada sosok lelaki tampan yang tengah berjalan pelan menuju kearahnya. Pemuda manis berusia 22 tahun dengan ciri rambut berwarna pirang cerah - dimana minggu sebelumnya rambut sang pemuda berwarna hitam kelam - mulai mempoutkan bibir plumnya di depan pintu, ia merasa kesal kepada sosok sang suami yang memiliki warna rambut senada dengan miliknya namun memiliki tubuh yang lebih tinggi darinya. Lelaki tampan berusia 24 tahun itu berjalan dengan lelet bagai seekor kura-kura didepan sana, membuat Tao mulai kesal karenanya.

"Kris _gege_~," panggil sosok itu lagi dengan nada memelas juga jengah. Sosok seorang Wu Tao dengan perut yang terlihat semakin membesar tiap harinya itu mulai melipat kedua tangannya didada dan mendengus sebal. Merasa amat kesal menunggu sang suami didepan pintu mansion terlalu lama. Kedua bibirnya mulai mempout lucu. Tidak ia hiraukan tatapan humor dari para maid atau pelayan rumah yang menatap padanya karena tingkah kekanak-kanakkannya sekarang ini.

Wu Yifan aka Kris yang kini tengah berjalan pelan menuju Tao, terlihat masih sibuk merapikan dirinya sendiri. "Sebentar panda," jawab Kris akhirnya sembari merapikan dasi berwarna hitam yang melingkar di kerah kemeja putih yang ia kenakan saat ini.

Sebagai seorang pebisnis dengan tubuh bak seorang model papan atas, Kris paling tidak suka jika keadaan dirinya saat memakai pakaian tidaklah rapi. Ia harus selalu tampil rapih dan juga bersih. Bisa dikatakan Kris selalu berusaha untuk tampil sempurna di mata sang istri ataupun orang-orang - Narsis atau mungkin Perfeksionis -. Ia kemudian mempercepat langkah kakinya begitu menyadari sang istri dengan balutan kaos T-shirt abu-abu dan celana jeans hitam itu mulai memasang wajah cemberut didepan sana.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama _love_," sambung Kris saat ia telah berada tepat dihadapan Tao, tak lupa ia memberikan sebuah kecupan ringan di bibir sang istri yang masih memandang kesal padanya.

Tao menghela napas pelan, kedua tangannya mulai merapikan dasi hitam yang Kris kenakan karena posisinya agak miring ke kanan. "Kenapa setiap kali _gege_ memakai dasi selalu saja miring seperti ini? Apa _gege_ masih belum bisa memakai dasi dengan benar?" gumamnya dengan nada sedikit ketus.

Kris terkekeh pelan. "Aku sengaja panda," cetusnya seraya menatap wajah Tao yang sedikit mendongak untuk dapat menatap wajah suaminya langsung.

Tao mulai menaikkan sedikit alisnya karena tidak paham dengan maksud ucapan Kris barusan. "Jika aku bisa memakai dasi dengan benar. Maka aku tidak akan bisa melihat wajah manismu saat memakaikan dasi dengan benar padaku setiap hari Taozi," ujar Kris yang membuat pipi sang istri langsung bersemu merah.

Refleks saja Tao memukul pelan dada Kris. "Dasar gombal," dengus Tao sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang masih memerah. Pemuda yang tengah hamil itu pun mulai berjalan pelan menuju mobil mereka berdua yang sudah di siapkan yang kini sudah terparkir tak jauh dari hadapan mereka.

Kris kembali terkekeh pelan dengan reaksi Tao atas ucapannya tadi. Dengan gerakkan cepat, ia langsung menyusul langkah kaki sang istri dan dengan segera membukakan pintu mobil untuknya. "Silahkan masuk _princess_ peach~," ucapnya dengan nada merdu pada Tao dan bergaya bak seorang pangeran yang mempersilahkan sang putri masuk kedalam kereta kuda kencana seperti di cerita-cerita dongeng.

**Blush**

Wajah Tao semakin memerah melihat apa yang Kris lakukan padanya. "_Gege_~ ugh… ini memalukan sekali," kata Tao dengan satu telapak tangan yang menutupi wajah blushingnya. Bisa ia dengar suara tawa pelan dari belakang tubuhnya. Yang berasal dari para maid dan pelayan dirumahnya tentu saja.

Kris hanya menyeringai kecil pada Tao sebagai balasan. Ia lalu menggiring dan mendudukkan Tao di kursi penumpang tepat disamping kursi pengemudi. "Jangan lakukan hal seperti itu lagi _ge_, itu benar-benar membuatku malu," keluh Tao pada Kris setelah suaminya itu menutup pintu mobilnya namun kaca pintu penumpang yang Tao duduki masih terbuka lebar.

"_Baby_ kita juga sepertinya tidak menyukai apa yang _daddynya_ lakukan barusan. Dia bilang itu sangat kekanak-kanakkan dan juga kuno," sambungnya sambil mengusap-usap perutnya yang berisi sang cabang bayi.

Kris memasang wajah cemberut pada Tao. "Aku kan hanya berusaha bersikap romantis _love_," desahnya pelan. "Dan apa maksudmu dengan _baby_ kita mengatakan apa yang aku lakukan tadi itu kekanakkan dan juga kuno? Awas saja jika dia lahir, akan aku beri hukuman nanti," lanjutnya sedikit bergurau.

Tao refleks memukul perut Kris yang berada dibalik pintu mobil, membuat suaminya itu merintih kecil karenanya. "Aku hanya bercanda Taozi," kata Kris cepat saat ia melihat raut wajah garang sang istri yang ditujukan padanya.

Tao kemudian menarik lengan Kris menuju dirinya dan Kris harus menunduk untuk dapat bertatap muka langsung dengan Tao. Ia juga harus sedikit berhati-hati agar puncak kepalanya tidak membentur atap mobilnya. Tao membawa tubuh Kris semakin dekat dengannya yang Kris yakin Tao pasti akan mencubiti hidung atau pipinya akibat ucapannya tadi . Dan setelah wajahnya dan wajah Tao semakin dekat, kedua mata Kris langsung melebar sempurna saat Tao malah mencium bibirnya - dengan sedikit lumatan - sebelum akhirnya ia melepaskan kembali ciuman singkat mereka.

Tao terkikik geli melihat ekspresi cengo Kris setelah ciuman tersebut. "Aku juga hanya bercanda Kris _ge_. Tadi itu sangat romantis kok," ujarnya dengan menampilkan senyum manis pada Kris dan wajahnya yang agak sedikit merona. "_Mehrong_~," Tao menjulurkan lidahnya pada sosok suaminya yang masih menatap dalam dirinya.

Kris langsung memasang senyum tampannya dan ingin sedikit besorak senang saat itu. Namun dia tidak sadar dengan posisinya saat ini. Alhasil, saat ia menarik kepalanya dari Tao dengan gerakkan tergesa-gesa. Bagian atas kepalanya sukses membentur atap mobil, menghasilkan suara benturan kepala yang cukup keras.

**Dugh**!

"Ooww oww owww!"

Kris langsung merintih kesakitan setelah ia berhasil mengeluarkan kepalanya dari dalam mobil. Kedua tangan Kris sontak memegangi puncak kepalanya yang mulai berdenyut sakit. Tao tentu saja kaget melihat apa yang terjadi pada suaminya itu. Ia dengan segera keluar dari dalam mobil dan mengusap-usap juga puncak kepala suaminya itu dengan sayang.

"Ada apa sebenarnya denganmu hari ini Kris _ge_? Ceroboh sekali," tanya Tao sedikit khawatir.

"Maaf _love_. Aku hanya terlalu senang saja hari ini. Kau tahu kan hari ini kita akan mengetahui jenis kelamin _baby_ kita. Dan itu membuatku sedikit… yeahh… tidak sabaran," terang Kris diiringi rintihan kecil karena puncak kepalanya masih berdenyut-denyut sakit.

Tao hanya menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar penuturan Kris. Ia lalu mengecup kembali bibir sang suami dan menyuruhnya untuk segera bergegas pergi karena mereka harus tiba di rumah sakit jam 11.00 pagi ini. Memang benar hari ini ia dan Kris akan kerumah sakit untuk memeriksa kandungannya dan sekaligus juga ingin mengetahui jenis kelamin sang bayi melalui USG. Sejak Suho - dokter yang menangani kehamilan Tao - memberi tahu suaminya kemarin jika usia kandungannya yang saat ini sudah mencapai 14 minggu. Maka jenis kelamin sang bayi akan bisa dideteksi melalu USG. Dan Kris benar-benar sangat senang mendengar kabar baik tersebut. Jelas sekali ia penasaran dengan jenis kelamin bayinya, apakah perempuan atau laki-laki? Mereka berdua pun masih belum tahu pasti.

Bagi Tao, laki-laki atau perempuan bukanlah masalah besar. Tapi Kris, suaminya itu ingin sekali jika bayinya berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Maka dari itu, Tao berharap kepada Tuhan semoga bayi yang dikandungnya berjenis kelamin laki-laki seperti apa yang diharapkan oleh Kris.

Setelah Tao dan Kris masuk kedalam mobil dan duduk dengan nyaman dikursi masing-masing. Kris dengan segera melajukan mobil Audi A5 berwarna hitam miliknya menuju rumah sakit.

**-XOXO-**

**Medical Center Hospital, Seoul.**

**11.00 am KST.**

Kris dan Tao tiba dirumah sakit tepat pukul 11 siang. Mereka mulai berjalan menuju meja resepsionis berdampingan dengan Tao yang melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada lengan kiri sang suami dengan mesra. Banyak pengunjung rumah sakit yang memperhatikan mereka berdua dengan pandangan kagum akan paras sempurna Kris dan Tao. Juga pandangan iri saat mereka mengetahui ternyata Kris dan Tao adalah sepasang suami-istri atau mungkin suami-suami saat mereka memperhatikan perut buncit Tao yang tengah hamil. Semua terkecuali para perawat dan para dokter yang sudah mengenali Kris dan Tao. Karena pasangan itu tiap minggunya tidak pernah absen mengunjungi rumah sakit untuk pemeriksaan _baby_ mereka.

"Selamat pagi tuan dan nyonya Wu~," sapa seorang resepsionis pada Kris dan Tao. Sang resepsionis berwajah manis dengan tubuh mungil itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Tao saat ia memanggilnya _nyonya Wu_.

Tao mempoutkan bibirnya imut pada sosok sang resepsionis. "Berhentilah memanggilku nyonya Wu, Xiumin _ge_. Aku kan bukan perempuan," keluhnya pada sosok lelaki yang merupakan salah satu sahabat sekaligus seniornya dulu di Univesitas, Kim Minseok aka Xiumin.

Xiumin tertawa pelan. "Lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa? Kau kan istri dari tuan Wu, jadi sudah seharusnya aku memanggilmu nyonya Wu Tao," ucapnya dengan nada jahil.

"Panggil saja kami _Dragon Prince_ dan _Princess Peach_," kata Kris dengan wajah coolnya yang menyela Tao saat ia akan membuka mulutnya untuk membalas ucapan Xiumin. Xiumin terkikik geli seraya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sedangkan Tao langsung menyikut perut Kris dengan wajah memerah karena malu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu dan juga _babymu_ hari ini Tao?" tanya Xiumin.

"Sangat baik _ge_. Hari ini kami akan mengetahui jenis kelamin bayi kami," jawab Tao dengan senyum simpul.

"Syukurlah keadaanmu selalu baik tiap minggunya Tao. Aku baru sadar jika minggu ini sudah trimester keduamu di minggu keempat belas dan kalian akhirnya bisa mengetahui jenis kelamin sang bayi." Xiumin kemudian membaca layar monitor saat ada pesan masuk.

"Hmm… Dokter Joonmyeon saat ini ternyata sedang rapat darurat rupanya. Dia menitip pesan padaku bahwa kalian bisa menunggu diruangannya untuk sementara waktu sampai dia selesai rapat," terang Xiumin dengan kedua matanya yang terfokus pada layar monitor. Tao dan Kris mengangguk mengerti.

"Aku akan memerintahkan seseorang untuk mengantar kalian menuju ruangan Dokter Joonmyeon," sambung lelaki manis itu dengan kepala yang mulai menatap ke sekeliling mencari seseorang.

"Chen, bisa kau antarkan sang _Dragon Prince_ Kris dan _Princess Peach_ Tao keruangan dokter Joonmyeon?" pinta Xiumin pada sosok lelaki tampan yang sedang berjalan kearah meja resepsionis. Kris tersenyum kecil sedangkan Tao menunduk malu dengan panggilan Xiumin barusan pada mereka berdua.

Chen terkikik pelan. "Oke _honey bunny_ baozi, aku akan mengantarkan mereka berdua."

Kali ini Tao dan Kris yang tertawa mendengar panggilan Chen pada Xiumin yang merupakan kekasihnya itu. Dan Xiumin membuang mukanya dari mereka karena malu.

**Kim Joomyeon Room**

**11. 30 am KST.**

Kris dan juga Tao terlihat sedang duduk berdampingan di sebuah sofa panjang milik dokter Kim Joonmyeon aka dokter Suho. Hanya mereka berdualah yang ada didalam ruangan tersebut karena sang dokter sendiri masih mengikuti rapat darurat dengan dokter lainnya sekarang. Maka dari itu, mau tidak mau, Tao dan juga Kris harus menunggu sang dokter lebih lama diruangannya untuk beberapa menit kedepan.

Kris saat ini sedang sibuk memperhatikan tayangan berita dilayar terlevisi dihadapannya dengan serius. Kedua manik matanya fokus memperhatikan tayangan berita yang menarik perhatiannya di layar kaca berukuran 30 inci tersebut. Sedangkan Tao disampingnya, asyik menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu kokoh Kris dengan lengan kirinya yang memeluk lengan kanan Kris. Satu tangannya yang lain menggenggam _smarthphone_ miliknya, menekan-nekan layar smartphone dengan jemarinya yang lentik, berkirim pesan dengan entah siapa diseberang sana.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan Suho belum juga datang kesana. Tao berhenti berkirim pesan, menyimpan _smartphone_ miliknya di meja dan kemudian memeluk pinggang Kris menggunakan kedua tangan dari samping dengan manja. "_Ge_~ aku ngantuk," gumam Tao pelan dibahu Kris.

Kris mengalihkan pandangannya yang semula fokus pada layar televisi menuju sang istri yang tengah memeluknya manja. Bisa ia lihat paras sempurna istrinya yang sedang memasang wajah lucu dan imut padanya terlihat begitu sayu - karena Tao memang benar-benar mengantuk - .

Kris terkekeh pelan dan memberikan kecupan sayang pada dahi Tao. "Berbaring saja disini _love_," ujar Kris sambil menepuk-nepuk pahanya. Mengisyaratkan bahwa Tao bisa menggunakan kedua pahanya itu sebagai bantalan untuk tidur.

Tao tersenyum manis pada Kris dan mulai membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa dengan pelan-pelan karena perutnya yang agak besar. Kepalanya ia simpan di kedua belah paha Kris dengan wajah yang mengarah pada wajah tampan sang suami dan juga langit-langit ruangan Suho. Sedangkan Kris mulai memandang wajah Tao dibawahnya, lalu ia mengusap-usap lembut rambut pirang pemuda yang sedang menidurkan diri dipangkuannya itu. Satu tangannya yang lain ia simpan di atas perut Tao, mengusap-usap perut yang mulai membesar tertutupi oleh kaos itu dengan telapak tangannya pelan-pelan penuh kehangatan.

"Tidurlah Tao. Joonmyeon mungkin akan memakan waktu lama dengan meetingnya sekarang ini," kata Kris dengan nada lembut pada sang istri yang menyamankan posisi tidurnya.

Tao mulai melenguh pelan menikmati sentuhan yang Kris berikan padanya. Sentuhan yang membuat seluruh syaraf ditubuhnya mulai rileks dan terasa nyaman. Kedua kelopak matanya mulai tertutup karena rasa kantuk yang mendera. Sebelum akhirnya ia benar-benar tidur dipangkuan Kris dengan lelap.

**-XOXO-**

Kedua kelopak mata Tao terbuka perlahan-lahan, saat pemuda manis itu merasakan sebuah tepukan lembut pada pipinya. "Tao~ bangunlah. Joonmyeon sudah ada disini," ucap sebuah suara berat yang Tao kenali adalah suara milik suaminya Kris.

Tao mulai mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya dan beringsut dari posisi tidurnya untuk bisa duduk dengan dibantu oleh Kris. Tao menguap pelan, membuat Kris tertawa kecil melihatnya. Kris lalu memberikan kecupan pada kedua kelopak mata Tao yang kembali menutup karena masih mengantuk.

"Jangan tidur lagi _love_," ujar Kris.

Tao mengangguk pelan dan membuka kedua kelopak matanya kembali hanya untuk melihat sosok Suho _gege_ didepannya yang sedang duduk membaca sebuah kertas dalam genggamannya. "Ah, Suho _gege_ sudah datang rupanya. Maaf aku tertidur _ge_,"

Suho mengalihkan pandangannya pada Tao yang sedang menatapnya. Suho tertawa kecil dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tidak apa Tao. Kau dan Kris pasti bosan menungguku selesai menghadiri rapat mendadak tadi. Maaf membuat kalian menunggu selama satu jam lamanya," sesal Suho.

Tao dan Kris menggelengkan kepalanya bersamaan. "Tidak apa Joonmyeon. Tidak perlu meminta maaf, itu sudah tugasmu," kata Kris yang diangguki oleh Tao.

Suho tertawa pelan dan kemudian mengambil sebuah kantung plastik dibawahnya. Ia lalu memberikan kantung plastik itu pada Tao. "Aku membeli makanan dan minuman ini tadi di kantin sebelum kemari. Ambil saja jika kalian merasa lapar dan anggaplah itu sebagai permintaan maafku karena membuat kalian menunggu terlalu lama," terangnya sembari tertawa pelan.

Tao menerimanya dengan senang hati. "Oke, terima kasih banyak Suho _ge_," ucapnya yang dibalas anggukkan oleh Suho.

Suho kembali menyibukkan diri dengan kertas laporan yang berisi data-data hasil pemeriksaan Tao selama ini. Sedangkan Tao mulai mengambil sebungkus roti gandum isi selai coklat mengingat perutnya saat ini mulai keroncongan. Disisi lain, Kris mengambil sekaleng minuman soda.

Tao mulai memakan rotinya dengan nikmat namun sedikit lahap sedangkan Kris meminum soda dengan pelan-pelan seraya melihat Suho didepannya yang sibuk membolak-balikkan halaman kertas. Tao mencubit sejumput potong roti dan memberikannya pada Kris. "Kris _ge_ mau?" tawarnya.

Kris pun tanpa basa-basi melahap roti tersebut, memasukan roti beserta ketiga jari Tao kedalam mulutnya. Tao terpekik kecil dan refleks saja menarik ketiga jarinya dari dalam mulut Kris yang sudah basah oleh saliva miliknya. Tao bisa merasakan ketiga jarinya tadi dijilati oleh lidah Kris, sontak saja ia memberikan suaminya itu death glare tajam nan mematikan miliknya.

"Jorok," gumam Tao yang hanya dibalas seringai dari sang suami yang mulai menelan roti yang berada dalam mulutnya tersebut.

Kedua manik mata Kris lalu tertuju pada sudut bibir Tao. Dimana ia mendapati remehan selai coklat disana dan sepertinya Tao tidak menyadarinya sama sekali. Kris pun mengusap selai coklat itu dengan ibu jarinya dari sudut bibir Tao. Tao tentu saja tersentak kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Kris. "Makanlah dengan pelan _love_, kau makan seperti anak kecil," kata Kris sambil memperlihatkan selai coklat di ibu jarinya itu pada Tao.

Wajah Tao memerah karena malu dan ia mulai memasang wajah cemberut pada Kris. Kris tertawa pelan melihatnya dan mulai mendekatkan ibu jari yang terdapat selai coklat itu didepan mulutnya. Setelah itu ia mulai menjilati selai coklat tersebut dengan gerlingan nakal yang tertuju pada wajah Tao yang semakin memerah melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan olehnya sekarang.

Tao langsung memukul-mukul pelan lengan Kris. "Dasar _pervert_," gumam Tao pelan dengan delikan kedua mata tajam menatap sang suami yang hanya terawa pelan sebagai balasannya.

Disisi lain Suho sudah selesai membaca dan memeriksa laporan catatan kesehatan Tao. Ia mulai mendongakkan kepalanya, mendapati Tao yang tengah memukul-mukul lengan Kris seperti seorang anak kecil. Sontak saja Suho tersenyum kecil dan menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah pasangan suami-istri atau mungkin suami-suami tersebut.

"Baiklah, kurasa kita bisa memeriksa keadaan Tao dan si cabang bayi sekarang," kata Suho yang menyela kegiatan pasangan KrisTao dan membuat mereka berdua langsung mengalihkan perhatian mereka padanya.

"Pemeriksaan minggu lalu sangat bagus. Keadaan sang cabang bayi dan juga Tao sangat sehat. Perkembangan bayinya pun terus membaik tiap minggunya dan minggu ini, seperti yang sudah aku katakan kemarin, kita bisa mendeteksi jenis kelamin sang bayi dengan alat USG," terang Suho dengan senyum angelic pada Kris dan Tao. Kris dan juga Tao tentu saja sangat senang mendengar kabar gembira tersebut.

"Dan kurasa ini sudah waktunya kita membawa Tao keruangan pemeriksaan. Ikuti aku," sambung Suho yang mulai berdiri dari duduknya, diikuti oleh dua _namja_ lain dihadapannya. Mereka bertiga pun mulai keluar dari ruangan Suho menuju ruang pemeriksaan yang Suho maksud.

"Suho _ge_, aku tidak melihat Lay _ge_ sejak kami berdua kemari. Apa _gege_ tahu dimana dia?" tanya Tao penasaran yang sejak mereka memasuki rumah sakit tidak mendapati kehadiran Yixing atau Lay.

Suho menatap Tao dengan senyum angelic miliknya. "Dia sedang cuti hari ini," jawabnya. Tao mengangguk pelan sebagai balasan.

"Kau pasti kesepian Yixing tidak berada disampingmu sekarang," kata Kris bermaksud menggoda sang dokter yang ternyata malah dibalas gelengan kepala olehnya. Hal itu membuat Kris dan Tao menaikkan alis mereka bersamaan dengan jawaban yang diberikan oleh Suho.

"Buat apa aku merasa kesepian? Yixing kan sekarang tinggal bersama denganku di apartemen milikku Kris," ucap Suho sembari bersiul pelan dengan riangnya.

Kris menatap Suho curiga. "Kau pasti… maksudku, kalian berdua pasti melakukan sesuatu tadi malam kan?" tanya Kris dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Menurutmu?" tanya balik Suho dengan angelic smirk(?) kebanggaan miliknya yang tidak pudar dari wajah tampannya.

**-XOXO-**

**Ultrasonografic Room / USG Room.**

Tao sedang berbaring diatas kasur putih dengan nyaman, Kris berada disampingnya, mengusap-usap rambut pirang sang istri pelan dengan kedua pandangan mata mereka berdua yang terfokus pada layar USG. Satu tangan Kris yang lain menggenggam erat tangan Tao dan menautkan jari-jemari mereka disana. Disisi lain, Suho dan dua orang perawat sedang berkonsentrasi dengan alat detektor yang disimpan diatas perut Tao, bergerak kesana kemari untuk menentukan angel yang pas agar dapat melihat si cabang bayi dengan utuh dilayar monitor.

Setelah mendapatkan angel yang bagus, Suho menghentikan gerakkan tangannya dan menatap fokus pada layar monitor. Mereka bisa melihat sosok bayi didalam perut Tao dengan jelas. Tubuhnya, kepalanya yang mungil, tangan dan kaki beserta jari-jari mungilnya juga. Kris dan Tao menatap teduh dan hangat pada layar monitor tersebut. Tersenyum bahagia menatap _baby_ mereka yang sedang berkembang didalam sana dengan sangat baik tiap harinya.

"Dia sangat lucu," gumam Kris yang diangguki pelan oleh Tao saat sang cabang bayi begerak-gerak didalam sana.

Suho dengan teliti mengecek sang cabang bayi dilayar monitor. **'Kondisi bayi sehat, asupan makanan cukup baik, pertumbuhannya tidak ada masalah dan perkiraan berat janin sesuai. Lalu jenis kelamin sang bayi adalah…, oke sempurna,'** katanya dalam hati.

"Pemeriksaan sudah selesai," ucap Suho mengakhiri pemeriksaan sang cabang bayi tersebut. Ia lalu menyuruh seorang perawat untuk membereskan peralatan USG dan satu perawat lain mencatat laporan kesehatannya.

Kris dengan hati-hati menurunkan Tao dari atas kasur lalu mengecup dahinya lembut. "Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang Tao?"

"Sangat senang Kris _ge_. Bayi kita ternyata sangat lucu dan menggemaskan didalam sini," jawabnya bahagia seraya mengusap perutnya yang juga tengah diusap oleh sang suami.

Kris terkekeh pelan dan kemudian memberikan kecupan pada bibir Tao. "Kau akan menjadi _mommy_ yang hebat untuknya,"

"Dan _gege_ akan menjadi _daddy_ yang hebat juga untuknya," dan setelahnya kedua lelaki itu berciuman dengan penuh cinta.

**-XOXO-**

**Joonmyeon Room**

**01.00 pm KST.**

"Kau sudah memastikan jenis kelamin bayi kami kan Joonmyeon?" tanya Kris dengan raut wajah tidak sabaran diposisi duduknya saat ini. Ia menanti-nanti sebuah kabar tentang calon buah hatinya nanti akan berjenis kelamin apa? Laki-laki kah atau perempuan? Kris harap bayinya berjenis kelamin laki-laki.

Suho menganggukkan kepalanya. "Apa kau bisa menebaknya Kris?" tanyanya balik.

Kris menatap Suho ragu. "Emhh… mungkinkah dia seorang laki-laki?" ucapnya penuh pengharapan. Dan detik berikutnya ia berdiri lalu bersorak dengan lantang juga melompat-lompat tidak jelas saat Suho menganggukkan kepalanya barusan pada Kris.

Disisi lain, Tao terlihat tersenyum bahagia saat mengetahui jika bayi yang dikandungnya berjenis kelamin laki-laki sesuai yang diharapkan oleh suami yang sangat ia cintai itu. Kris kemudian memeluk istrinya dengan sayang dan beberapa kali mengecupi perut sang istri dengan kelewat semangat, membuat Suho dan Tao tertawa renyah melihatnya.

**TBC**

Waahhh beneran banyak yang minta NCnya tapi maaf aku skip karena puasa juga karena ini ff gak bakal rubah ratednya hehehe XD

Nanti NC KrisTaonya kalo babynya sudah lahir hohoho #tosbarengKrisdanKTS

Spesial thanks to :

**rarega18, needtexotic, jettaome, Milky Andromeda, Jl Dray, , Yui the devil, Emaknya Panda 2x, Yuni NJ, YoonAndi, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, Mrs. Kim siFujoshi, 2x, Tania3424, ayulopetyas11, Baby Ziren, Nursanita Iman Sari, BluePink ElfEXOtic, zakurafreeze, Huang Nana Taoris EXOST, ajib4ff, URuRuBaek, dobi-gobi, ZiTao99, awlia, Byun JiHyun, ItsJiaMissA, Komiku196, dr22oktaviani1, Kazehiro Yuki, Oh Zi Fan wife, LeeEunin, Claire, II Ji Mae noona, gembel, Queen DheVils94, TaoRis cupid, Athena Chesloock, vickykezia23, neby, carkipul94, PiCaPiQi, DIAHDEGA, Raichi chan, kristao-v, Argha si uke manis XD, flawlessaliens, Mei, Supirnya Baekhyun, cacaExotic, Alifya Cronics, ladileedya, aquatichealer01, 3x.**

Terima kasih banyak buat reviewnya, sarannya, pujiannya, ucapannya dan lain sebagainya my lovely readers *deep bow*

Author sendiri tidak tahu apakah sebelum lebaran akan sempat update fic atau publishff baru yang direncanakan twoshot atau threeshot setelah ff **Our Baby** update chap keempat. Author terlebih dahulu mau mengucapkan

**Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri 1434 H**

**Mohon Maaf Lahir & Batin**

**#nyalamin readers dan cipika cipiki satu persatu**

Yang penasaran ff twoshot / threeshotnya kaya gimana, cuman mau kasih tahu siapin tissue aja nanti bacanya hehehe

**Don't Forget to Review ^_^**


End file.
